Contraints et forcés
by heiji
Summary: La guerre finie, Quatre et Duo ont fondés un orphelinat mais il est attaqué par des anciens soldats d'Oz. pour sauver les petits orphelins ils doivent assassiner relena... ca y est un vainqueur a trouvé le sujet de l'épilogue ! bravo ! qui ? suspens...
1. orphelinat

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et le vide sidéral

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

Prologue

La guerre était finie depuis plus de deux ans. Les combats avaient enfin cessé partout sur terre et sur les colonies, les pilotes de gundam avaient terminé leurs missions. Après de longues réflexions, les pilotes de gundam s'étaient séparés et s'étaient choisi une nouvelle vie. Trowa était resté au cirque avec sa sœur Catherine et sa nouvelle famille regagnant ainsi le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui. Trowa avait peu changé, il était devenu un peu plus bavard avec sa sœur et ses amis anciens pilotes. Wufei lui avait rejoint les preventers avec Sally, il continuait ainsi à défendre la justice qui lui tenait tant a cœur. Heero était resté à Sank pour veiller sur le bien être de Relena devenue symbole de la paix, de nombreux attentat la prenait pour cible. Heero veillait au grain, jusqu'ici personne n'avait pu toucher à un cheveu de la reine, cependant, il existait de nombreux opposants à la reine qui prônait un retour à la guerre et la suprématie des derniers dirigeants d'Oz. Quatre et Duo étaient les seuls pilotes à être resté ensemble. Tout les deux avec l'aide d'Hilde et d'Iria, avaient monté un grand orphelinat. Tout les quatre, ils s'occupaient de l'éducation de soixante-cinq enfants, installé sur la colonie L2. Duo et Quatre vivaient bien heureux leur vie à l'orphelinat Maxwell Winner recevant de temps en temps la visite de Wufei, Sally, Trowa et Lady Une. Quatre, Duo, Hilde et Iria avaient vécu heureux s'amusant avec les enfants, leur redonnant de la joie de vivre jusqu'à ce fameux matin où tout bascula…

Duo et Quatre étaient dans la cour de l'orphelinat avec tout les enfants de l'orphelinat :

Duo : Alors les enfants à quoi joue t-on maintenant ?

Sarah : Au loup !

Alex : Non, au ballon prisonnier !

Marie : A chat ! On joue à chat !

Quatre : allons les enfants, ne vous disputez pas.

Duo : Moi, j'ai une idée….

Duo s'agenouilla au milieu des enfants…

Duo : Le premier qui attrapera Quatre aura droit à une glace.

Quatre vit tout à coup soixante-cinq enfants se précipiter sur lui et lui sauter dessus

Quatre ne pu rien faire, il se contenta d'appeler Duo à l'aide alors qu'il tombait à la renverse sous le poids des enfants sur lui. Duo de son côté, éclata de rire.

Quatre l'appelait toujours commençant à suffoquer sous le poids des enfants.

Duo : C'est bon les enfants vous aurez tous droit à une glace.

Les enfants victorieux crièrent de joie pendant que Quatre se relevait tant bien que mal.

Tout à coup des bruits d'armures mobiles raisonnèrent non loin de là, et soudain une armure apparue au-dessus de l'orphelinat.

Quatre et Duo ne bougèrent pas surpris. Les enfants eux se précipitèrent derrière Quatre et Duo pour se protéger.

Soldat de l'armure mobile : Pilotes de Gundam rendez-cous où je tire !

Quatre : Vous ne pouvez pas tirer, il y a des enfants ici.

Soldat de l'armure mobile : Tout ce qui m'intéresses c'est vous, alors rendez vous et il n'y aura pas de blessé… Pour l'instant.

Sans plus attendre, Quatre et Duo s'écartèrent des enfants levant les mains en l'air. Les enfants tentèrent de les rejoindre mais Iria et Hilde qui avait vu la scène depuis l'intérieur de l'orphelinat étaient venu auprès des enfants pour les rassurer. L'armure mobile avait été rejoint par une vingtaine d'autres. Duo et Quatre s'avancèrent vers eux jetant de temps en temps un regard inquiet aux enfants et à Hilde et Iria. Les armures tenaient en joue les pilotes qui n'opposaient pas de résistance. A quelques mètres d'eux, les enfants étaient paniqués malgré les tentatives désespérées des deux jeunes filles pour les calmer.

Soldat de l'armure mobile : Ici, Soldat vingt à chef de la résistance d'Oz, nous avons les deux pilotes. La première partie du plan se déroule comme prévu…

A suivre……

Review ?


	2. alex

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et le vide sidéral

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

Chapitre 1 :

Mr Loyal : Mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez l'étoile de notre cirque Catherine Bloom et sa cible préférée Trowa Barton !

Catherine et Trowa entrèrent en piste, ils saluèrent et commencèrent leur numéro. Comme d'habitude celui-ci se déroula sans aucun problème. Catherine frôlant toujours de justesse Trowa avec ses couteaux. Après le lancé du dernier couteau, les applaudissements retentirent. Le numéro de Catherine et de Trowa étant le dernier, les autres artistes les rejoignirent pour saluer. Le monsieur Loyal termina en remerciant les spectateurs :

Monsieur Loyal : Merci, mesdames messieurs, les artistes de ce cirque remercie la colonie L2 pour son accueil…. La dernière représentation de notre spectacle aura lieu demain venez nombreux… Encore merci en espérant que le spectacle vous a plu… Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée…

Les lumières s'éteignirent sous une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement. Catherine et Trowa sortirent de la piste ensemble.

Catherine : C'était super ce soir !

Trowa pensif ne répondit pas. Catherine ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son frère repris la parole.

Catherine : Toi, il te tarde demain pour aller à l'orphelinat.

Trowa rougit légèrement : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Catherine : Allons, ne joue pas l'innocent, il te tarde de revoir Quatre…

Trowa rougissant de plus belle s'empressa d'ajouter : Duo aussi…

Catherine : Bien sûr, mais reconnais que c'est Quatre qu'il te tarde de revoir…

Trowa ne dit rien, Catherine afficha un immense sourire. Tout les deux s'assirent à table pour manger avec les autres artistes, non loin de là une télévision était allumée sur la chaîne des infos. Le repas se déroula avec de grands rires et des grandes conversations, la télévision ne servait que de fond sonore jusqu'au moment où un flash spécial recouvrit le bruit des conversations. Tous firent le silence pour entendre les raisons et les détails de ce flash spécial.

Journaliste de la télévision : Aujourd'hui même, la colonie L2 a été attaquée par plusieurs armures mobiles. Leur cible semblait être l'orphelinat Maxwell Winner. Celui-ci a entièrement été détruit cependant on ne déplore aucune victime, les enfants ainsi que les adultes responsables de l'orphelinat ont disparus…. Pour l'instant, il s'agit des seules informations divulguées par les forces de l'ordre. Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations au sujet de cet événement grave dés que nous en saurons davantage...

Catherine regarda Trowa la peur se lisait facilement dans le regard de celle-ci. Trowa regardait l'écran perdu dans ses pensées il semblait cependant inquiet…

Alex courait dans les rues de la colonie L2. Toute la scène de ce matin lui revint à l'esprit, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, il avait tout perdu en quelques secondes. Ses horribles amures mobiles avaient détruit l'orphelinat. Tous avaient été fait prisonnier Duo, Quatre, Sarah, Marie, Tarek, Léo, Sophie, Hilde, Iria… Il s'était retrouvé seul perdu au milieu des gravats de l'orphelinat, lui seul avait pu s'échapper. Duo l'avait vu caché dans son coin et lui avait fait signe de ne pas bouger. Il était resté seul au milieu des décombres jusqu'au moment où plus aucun bruit ne s'était fait entendre au alentour. Où pouvait-il aller ? Où pouvait-il se réfugier maintenant ? Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, un souvenir lui était revenu ou plutôt une parole que Quatre avait eu ce matin même :

« Demain, vous aurez la visite de tonton Trowa et de tata Catherine, ils sont sur la L2 pas très loin d'ici…»

Retrouver Catherine et Trowa, il devait les retrouver pour les avertir, eux pourrait l'aider, eux pourrait les aider, ils pourraient sauver tout les autres. Alex continuait de courir de toutes ses forces à la recherche du chapiteau du cirque. Ses larmes continuaient de couler, sa vision était troublée.

Il faut que je me montre fort, se dit-il séchant ses larmes avant de repartir en courant en murmurant :

Catherine…. Trowa…. Aidez-moi….

Duo détailla la salle où il était retenu prisonnier avec Quatre, aucune ouverture, la salle ne faisait que cinq mètres carrés. Les soldats les avaient tous emmenés et les avaient séparés isolant Quatre et Duo des autres après les avoir menottés. Seul le petit Alex avait pu fuir, Duo espérait de tout son cœur qu'Alex s'en sortirait tout seul. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres problèmes. Où étaient-ils ? Que leur voulait-un ? Pourquoi s'en était-on pris à eux ? Autant de question qui se bousculées dans la tête de Duo. Il se rapprocha de Quatre, il était toujours évanoui. Lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés des enfants, Marie avait sauté dans les bras de Quatre pour ne pas le quitter. Les soldats avaient frappé Marie et Quatre pour les séparer, Duo avait tenté d'intervenir mais les soldats avaient pris en otage les autres enfants. Vaincu, Duo avait dû obéir et porter Quatre jusqu'à leur prison. Duo réfléchissait à leurs évasions lorsque Quatre fit enfin un mouvement.

Duo : Quatre, ça va ?

Quatre : Ca peut aller, que s'est-il passé ?

Duo : Les soldats nous ont séparés. Ils ont emmené Iria, Hilde et les enfants ailleurs.

Quatre lanca un regard inquiet à Duo.

Quatre : Mais enfin que nous veulent-ils ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à un orphelinat ?

Duo : Ce n'était pas l'orphelinat qu'ils visaient mais bien nous. Tu l'as entendu, seul les pilotes de Gundam les intéressés…

Quatre : Oui mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre alors aux enfants ?

Duo : Alors là, Quat-chan tu m'en demande trop…. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il va falloir attendre. On ne peut rien tenter sans savoir où sont les enfants…

Tout à coup, la porte de leur prison s'ouvrit. Trois soldats armés vêtus de l'ancien uniforme d'Oz entrèrent.

1er soldat : Suivez-nous. Si vous opposez la moindre résistance, nous nous vengerons sur les enfants.

Duo et Quatre les suivirent sans dire un mot. Les deux pilotes de Gundam jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil un peu partout pour essayer de repérer où été retenu les enfants. Duo été inquiet pour Quatre les soldats semblait l'avoir bien amoché. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à une salle où les attendaient apparemment trois officiers d'Oz. Deux des soldats les forcèrent à s'assoire sur deux siéges à part, Duo et Quatre obéirent sans protester.

1er officier : Etes-vous bien les pilotes de Gundam 02 et 04 ?

Duo : Nous préférons que nos amis nous appelle Duo et Quatre mais pour vous 02 et 04 ira très bien.

2ième officier : Donc vous admettez être les pilotes de Gundam ?

Duo : Quatre, je viens pas de leur répondre ?

Un officier lui faisant signe, le soldat le plus proche de Duo lui donna un coup de poing pour le calmer.

3ième officier : Nous avons une mission pour vous…

Duo : J'ai déjà entendu ce refrain quelque part…

De nouveau, Duo reçu un coup de poing de la part du soldat le plus proche de lui.

Quatre : Arrêtez !

Le soldat sembla obéir et s'éloigna de Duo. Quatre repris la parole :

Quatre : Pourquoi devrions nous vous obéir ?

2ième officier : Si vous tenez à la santé de vos petits protégés, vous feriez mieux de nous écouter.

Quatre en entendant l'officier laissa apparaître une expression d'inquiétude, Duo lui lança un regard noir aux officiers.

Duo : Touchez à un cheveu d'un de ses enfants et je vous tue tous !

3ième officier : Si vous collaborez, il ne leur sera fait aucun mal.

Après un long silence, Quatre repris la parole :

Quatre : En quoi consiste cette mission ?

2ieme officier : Vous devrez assassiner une personnalité de premier plan.

Duo : Et qui sera notre victime ?

3ième officier : Relena Peacecraft…

A suivre…

Review ?


	3. première tentative

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Ischia** : Milles fois Merci, tu es ma première review. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai eu le cœur à deux cents à l'heure(Ca fait plaisir de voir que ce que l'on a écrit plaît à quelqu'un) alors encore merci pour ta review, elle m'a encouragé à écrire ce chapitre. Moi aussi, j'aimerai pouvoir tuer Relena par moment mais je ne sais pas si je vais le faire… Par contre pour ce qui est des ozzis je te laisse le plaisir de les tuer…

Chapitre 3 :

Royaume de Sank, le lendemain matin :

Dorothy : Melle Relena, préparez-vous, la conférence sur la paix avec les colonies commence dans deux heures…

Relena se retourna vers Dorothy. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Dorothy Catalonia était devenue non seulement l'amie et la confidente de la jeune reine de Sank mais aussi sa secrétaire personnelle. Dorothy s'occupait de toutes les formalités de premier plan que la reine devait délaisser. En effet, depuis quelques temps Relena se faisait de plus en plus rare à cause des nombreux attentats perpétrés contre elle. En moins de trois mois, on avait déjà tenté de l'assassiner plus de vingt fois. Oz semblait avoir un regain d'activités ses derniers temps. Relena s'était résolue à devoir subir ses attaques qui faisaient désormais parties de sa vie. Heureusement, elle avait pour elle le meilleur garde du corps que l'on puisse imaginer, l'ancien pilote de Gundam : Heero Yuy.

Relena commença à se préparer avec l'aide de Dorothy. Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

Relena : Entrez !

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume noir avec des lunettes noires. Celui ci les enleva, ses yeux cobalts fixés la reine.

Inconnu aux yeux cobalts : Tu es toujours décidé ?

Relena : Oui, je participerai à cette conférence que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider par des menaces d'attentats qui ont toujours échoué jusqu'ici. Je veux tenir mon rôle. En tant que symbole de la paix, je ne peux pas rester enfermé sans me montrer ?

Inconnu aux yeux cobalts : Hn.

Relena : De toute façon, je ne risque rien puisque tu me protéges n'est-ce-pas, Heero ?

Heero ne dit rien, il remis ses lunettes et se retira. Laissant de nouveau Dorothy et Relena en tête-à-tête.

Dorothy : Je pense que vous avez fait le bon choix, Melle Relena. Heero le sais, s'il s'inquiète autant c'est parce qu'il tient beaucoup à vous.

Relena souffla dans un murmure : Je le sais mais il ne tient pas à moi comme moi je le voudrais…

* * *

Alors, elle ne veut pas t'écouter ? Demanda le preventer qui attendait derrière la porte de la chambre de Relena. 

Heero : Non, elle veut participer à la conférence.

Heero était perdu dans ses réflexions, il comprenait très bien la réaction de Relena. Mais un mauvais pressentiment le préoccupait. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement.

Le preventer : Stupide Onna bornée! Je vais devoir renforcer la sécurité avec Sally. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un attentat puisse toucher Relena, Oz pourrait jouer sur sa mort pour remettre en cause la paix. Je vais appeler Lady Une, elle nous enverra tous les preventers disponibles.

Heero : Merci, Wufei.

* * *

Mesdames et messieurs, habitants des colonies, moi, Relena Peacecraft, reine du royaume de Sank, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette conférence sur la paix…

Heero regarda au alentour pour l'instant, il n'avait rien remarqué de suspect. Relena se tenait sur une estrade faisant face au reste des invités et récitait son discours d'ouverture. Dans cette position, elle donnait une impression de puissance, ses paroles étaient d'autant plus persuasives. De nouveau, il scruta la salle toujours rien. Pourtant ce pressentiment le travaillait. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il fit un signe de la tête à Wufei caché à l'autre bout de la salle pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Il reporta son attention à nouveau sur Relena.

Nous sommes ici pour prouver que main dans la main, les colonies et la terre sont capables de travailler ensemble pacifiquement. Que les terriens…

Tout à coup, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Heero . Une personne au premier étage vêtue de noir qui se tenait à l'écart du reste des invités

Et les habitants des colonies…

L'attitude de cette personne lui apparue bizarre. Heero ne voyait pas son visage caché derrière des lunettes et un immense col . Maintenant, il ne quittait plus cette personne des yeux, son mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus fort.

Ont la même envie…

La mystérieuse personne glissa sa main dans sa veste. Heero ressentait une étrange impression, l'impression de connaître cette personne.

De vivre en paix.

Lorsque la personne retira sa main, elle tenait une arme et se mit à viser sur Relena. Heero réagit aussitôt en poussant la reine de Sank. Tout se passa très vite, Relena tomba au sol, la balle passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Entendant le coup de feu, les gardes du corps se précipitèrent vers Relena pour la protéger. Des cris résonnèrent dans la salle, les invités hurlaient et se précipitaient vers la sortie. Du regard, Heero reporta son attention sur le tireur, il vit le mystérieux tireur tenter de s'échapper en fuyant vers les étages. Heero après s'être assuré que Relena n'avait rien se précipita à sa poursuite. Le tireur était maintenant au deuxième étage. Heero le vit de loin, il vit seulement ses longs cheveux alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir. Ce doit être une femme pensa-t-il. Les étages n'étaient pas surveillés, toutes les forces étaient concentrées dans la salle principale. Heero laissa échapper un léger sourire. La direction qu'avait pris la tueuse était sans issue. A la fin de la course poursuite, la tueuse se retrouva coincée face à une fenêtre. Heero l'empêcha de faire demi-tour en lui faisant face et en braquant son pistolet sur elle. Elle portait une natte ce détail frappa Heero.

Heero : Retourne-toi, et jette ton arme!

La femme coopéra, elle lâcha son arme et se retourna. Lorsqu'Heero reconnu la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, il en baissa son arme. Sa tueuse, c'était Duo ! C'était Duo qui avait tenté de tuer Relena. Il n'en revenait pas et fixait Duo sans comprendre, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. Duo le regardait avec un étrange sourire triste. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux se posant mille et une questions par de simples regards. Les bruits des preventers venus à l'aide d'Heero leurs firent reprendre conscience de la situation.

Duo lâcha tristement : Sorry Hee-chan…

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et sauta à travers elle. Heero ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir fuir Duo. En bas, une moto avec son conducteur l'attendait . Heero fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il reconnu le conducteur de la moto. Cétait Quatre. Heero les vit se faufiler tous les deux avec la moto à travers la foule et les tirs des preventers sans qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste pour les arrêter. Il resta là sous le choc sans pouvoir bouger.

Les preventers et Wufei l'avaient enfin rejoint à l'étage. Wufei le voyant immobile, se rapprocha de lui.

Wufei : Heero, ça va ?

Heero ne dit rien le regard perdu dans le vague.

A suivre…

Une review SVP pour savoir si ça vous plait et si je dois continuer... une seule review ne permet pas de savoir si cette histoire plaît...


	4. trowa en action

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Q : Salut !

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Q : Moi rien, je passais par là…

Moi : Ben voyons. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Q : Pourquoi je suis pas avec mon Trowa ?

Moi : Attends un peu ça va venir.

Q : Mais je veux mon Trowa !

Moi : Je viens de te dire d'attendre un peu !

Q : JE VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX MON TROWA TOUT DE SUITE ! TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Moi : Arrête tes caprices ! On dirait Relena ! T'as qu'à lire besoin d'aide , t'es déjà avec Trowa dans cette fanfiction !

Quatre séchant ses larmes : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui.

Q : MON TROWA ! J'ARRIVE !

Moi : désespérant…

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**_Magical Girl Kiki : _**Merci pour ta review, je commençais à désespérer pour cette histoire. Tu as deviné une partie de ce qui allait se passer. Alex rejoint Trowa mais je veux laisser Heero un peu perdu. C'est plus drôle. C'est vrai que Heero et Trowa ressemblent à des princes charmants… il faut que je refléchisse à une idée la dessus… En attendant voilà la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira autant que le reste…

**_Nushan ynis_** : Heero est bien perdu c'est vrai et crois-moi, ça ne fait que commencer…Le pauvre… Pour en savoir plus, il faut lire la suite !

**_Nadou0012 : _**C'est moi qui te ditMerci pour tes encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir. C'est certain que Oz n'en restera pas là mais bon les gundam boys vont bien se débrouiller ! Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que le début…

**_Ishiapacha : _**Occupe-toi bien des ozzies, mais fais attention, ils sont très lâches et cruels. Pour Relena, je vais la rendre gentille et intelligente, ce qui est déjà très difficile, mais aussi sympathique, ce qui peut s'avérer impossible. Je suis sûr que lorsque tu auras lu le chapitre suivant tu en voudras moins à Relena. Moi qui la déteste ( par moment ) je veux qu'elle soit ( au moins dans cette fanfiction ) bien. Heero remarque Duo parce que, inconsciemment, il ne peut remarquer qu'une seule personne et puis Duo l'a peut-être fait exprès… Par contre pour Catherine je ne suis pas d'accord, elle réfléchit elle aussi. C'est mon personnage féminin préféré alors il faut bien que je le défende… Sinon voilà la suite, désolé pour le retard j'étais parti à un endroit ou les portables ne passent pas alors Internet… Bonne lecture, j'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre…

**_Iriachan : _**Content que ça te plaise. La suite arrive avec un peu ( beaucoup ) de retard mais la voilà malgré tout…

**_Naïa :_** Moi, cruel et vilain ! C'est pas vrai ! Ils sont tous vivants et en bonne santé non ? Pour ce qui est des ozzies, c'est pas ma faute c'est dans leur nature ! Je réponds aussi à ton autre review brièvement, pour ce qui est du bêta-lecteur si tu as lu depuis le début, tu as du voir que la place était prise. Désolé ! Quant à la suite la voilà avec du retard, mais enfin, elle est là quand même…

**_Syt the Evil angel_** : Merci pour tes reviews, cette histoire est plus dure pour moi à écrire que Besoin d'aide parce que j'y tiens particulièrement. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira….

Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review encore une fois : Merci !

Chapitre 4 :

Retirés dans la roulotte qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, Catherine et Trowa discutaient.

Catherine : Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Trowa : Rien, j'ai été voir sur place, il ne reste plus rien de l'orphelinat. Pas le moindre indice.

Catherine : On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire !

Trowa : Je sais, j'ai essayé d'appeler Heero et Wufei mais impossible de les joindre. La colonie L2 n'a pas beaucoup de moyen de communication.

Des cris retentirent à l'extérieur de la roulotte, Catherine crut reconnaître des cris d'enfants. Elle sortit pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. De loin, elle vit le directeur du cirque qui tenait dans par le bras un enfant pour l'empêcher de s'approcher des roulottes. Le petit garçon hurlait, les appelant apparemment elle et son frère. Catherine se rapprocha et reconnu aussitôt le garçon.

Catherine ; Alex !

Lorsqu'Alex vit Catherine, il tira de toutes ses forces obligeant le directeur à le lâcher pour se précipiter vers elle et sauter dans ses bras. Alex fondit en larmes, balbutiant quelques mots inaudibles. Elle le serra contre elle tout en essayant de le rassurer.

Catherine : Calme-toi, c'est fini…

* * *

Journaliste : Nous sommes actuellement au royaume de Sank où as eu lieu, il y a à peine une heure, un nouvel attentat visant la reine du royaume de Sank. Peu d'informations ont filtré. On sait pour le moment qu'il n'y a aucune victime et aucun blessé à déplorer et que l'agresseur avait un complice qui lui a permis de s'enfuir. Les forces de l'ordre et les preventers ont assuré avoir la situation en main. Les agresseurs, d'après nos sources, n'ont toujours pas été identifiés. Cet attentat constitue le vingt et unième contre la reine Relena en l'espace de trois mois. La sécurité autour de la reine va être renforcée. Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations dans nos prochains bulletins…

L'officier attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et coupa le son :

1er officier d'Oz : Les incapables, ils ont tout raté !

2ième officier d'Oz : Du calme, ils vont payer pour leur échec.

3ième officier d'Oz : Ils ont cependant réussi à s'échapper. Nos autres tentatives s'étaient toutes soldées par l'arrestation de nos hommes.

1er officier d'Oz : Nous ne profitons plus cependant de l'effet de surprise.

2ième officier d'Oz : Il n'a pas été dit qu'on les avait identifiés, s'ils n'ont pas été reconnu, l'effet de surprise est toujours pour nous. Qui s'attendrait à ce que deux des pilotes de Gundam qui ont combattus pour la paix voudraient assassiner Relena Peacecraft ?

3ième officier d'Oz : Vous avez raison. Mais maintenant, elle va être encore plus difficile à atteindre. Il va falloir attendre une nouvelle occasion.

2ième officier : Nous attendrons, dans quelque jours, notre reine va fêter ses vingt ans. Nous attaquerons à ce moment là.

3ième officier d'Oz : Nous ne pouvons pas cependant ignorer le fait qu'ils aient raté cette occasion. Ils l'ont peut-être fait volontairement pour gagner du temps.

1er officier d'Oz : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Je leur prépare quelque chose qui leur passera l'envie de rater leur cible la prochaine fois…

* * *

Catherine : Je viens de coucher Alex, il était fatigué et à bout de force…

Trowa : Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Catherine : Non, il s'est presque endormi aussitôt qu'il m'a sauté dans les bras. Il a juste murmuré quelques mots incompréhensible.

Trowa : ……

Catherine : Et de ton côté, tu as réussi à joindre Heero et Wufei ?

Trowa : Non. Mais les informations parlent d'un attentat au royaume de Sank.

Catherine : Encore, il n'y a pas eu de victime ?

Trowa : Non. Mais j'ai l'étrange sensation que l'attaque de l'orphelinat et que l'attentat contre Relena sont liés.

Catherine : Cette guerre ne se terminera-t-elle donc jamais ?

Trowa : ……

Catherine fixa son frère, il était assis perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne l'écoutait plus. La jeune femme commençait à connaître son frère. S'il était comme ça, c'est que ça ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

Trowa : Il faut que j'y aille

Catherine : Quoi ? Où veux-tu aller ?

Trowa : Quatre et Duo n'ont pas pu quitter L2. Il faut que je prenne contact avec les anciens membres d'Oz. Comme j'ai été officier d'Oz pendant quelque temps, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème.

Catherine : Je viens avec toi !

Trowa s'approcha de sa grande sœur, mit ses main sur ses épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Trowa : Catherine, je préfère te savoir ici en sécurité… Et puis il faut que tu restes pour veiller sur Alex…

Catherine dévisagea son frère. Finalement convaincue, elle demanda vaincue :

Catherine : Quand pars-tu ?

Trowa : Dès que j'aurai parlé à Alex, il pourrait avoir entendu quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir…

Trowa se rapprocha de sa sœur et la serra contre lui pour la rassurer.

Trowa : Ne t'en fait pas, je serai vite de retour…

Catherine : Promis ?

Trowa : Promis…

A suivre…

J'attends toujours avec impatience vos review avec vos avis, vos réflexions, vos menaces de mort…

Chapitre court pas très intéressant mais dans le prochain, réaction d'Heero, de Relena et Wufei et des nouvelles de Quatre et Duo…..

Pub : Nouvelle fanfiction : Prise d'otages, si vous la lisez, laissez-moi une review pour savoir si je dois la continuer, c'est le premier chapitre si elle n'as pas de review je vais la supprimer….


	5. duo et quatre ?

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

W : Là non plus je suis avec personne.

Moi : Tu sais que tu me fatigues, Wufei.

W : C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre ! Tu me laisses toujours finir tout seul.

Moi : Moi, je te supporte et je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. Si tu te plains encore, je te tue !

W : ….

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**_Magical kiki Girl : _**Si le chapitre précédent était court, je trouve que celui là rattrape le reste. Sur que Duo et Quatre vont payer pour leur erreur mais de quel façon ? Mystère. Mystère pas bien long puisqu'on le sait à la fin de ce chapitre. Par contre, tu te trompes, Trowa ne va pas aller voir Wufei et Heero. Trowa est parti en mission d'infiltration. Wufei et Heero vont devoir comprendre tout seul. Et voilà la suite, tu n'as plus qu'à la lire bonne lecture

**_Naïa : _**Tu voulais la suite la voilà ! Effectivement, je suis un garçon, mais je suis habitué à ce qu'on me prenne pour une fille à cause de mes cheveux longs donc c'est pas bien grave. Merci pour ses compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres. Bonne lecture

**_Ishiapacha : _**Pour les ozzies, je suis sûr que tu peux les ratatiner, ils sont vraiment nul. Je crois qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu vas encore moins les aimer… Pour ce qui est de crier Viva Relena, je suis désolé mais je ne peut pas, rien que d'y penser j'en attrape des boutons… Pour le chatiment de Duo et Quatre, tu le découvrira à la fin de ce chapitre mais j'aimerai bien connaître ton idée sur ce point. Si tu veux accompagner Trowa, je n'y voit pas d'objection mais est-ce que tu arrivera à te retenir de massacrer les soldats d'Oz ? Pour ce qui est de Catherine excuse-moi, j'avais mal compris, cependant elle va jouer malgré tout un rôle dans cette histoire. Comme tu l'as deviner voilà la réaction de Wufei et d'Heero dans ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres…

**_Syt The Evil Angel :_** Merci pour ta review et les encouragements, le chapitre précédent je le reconnais était un peu court mais bon celui là et un peu plus long… Et pour moi plus intéressant…

**_Wish :_** Ton idée de caser Wufei et Relena me plaît de plus en plus pour cette fic. Ca t'ennuie si je te l'emprunte ? Je vais peut-être l'utiliser… personnellement Pour Relena, le personnage ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Certes dans la moitié de mes histoires, je lui laisse un beau rôle et je la rend très sympathique mais j'aime bien aussi quand elle est un peu exagérer et un peu nunuche sans vouloir te vexer. C'est vrai que dans cette fanfiction elle va avoir un rôle exemplaire mais dans d'autre… hum hum. Bref je suis content que tu trouves l'idée originale espéront que j'arriverai à en faire quelque chose de pas trop mal…Bonne lecture !

Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, encore une fois : Merci ! Vous ne savez pas comme ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews !

Chapitre 4 :

_Ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui. Il y avait une erreur. C'était une illusion, une personne lui ressemblant, il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Et pourtant… « Sorry Hee-chan…». Il n'y avait que lui pour m'appeler comme ça et me dire ça dans ces circonstances. « Sorry Hee-chan… » Duo… Pourquoi lui ? J'ai perdu tous mes moyens en le voyant, n'importe qui mais pas Duo, je ne pouvais pas lui tirer dessus… J'ai rêvé, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Duo ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi, pas lui. Tout mais pas lui, pas la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais…_

R : Heero ?

Relena, Dorothy, Heero et Wufei s'étaient isolés après l'attentat. Enfermés dans la chambre de la jeune reine, ils faisaient tous face à Heero. Jusqu'ici Heero n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de réfléchir sans faire attention aux autres.

R : Heero, est-ce que ça va ?

Heero regarda la reine dans les yeux.

_Comment lui mentir, elle s'en apercevra tout de suite si je lui cache que je ne vais pas bien, que je me sens trahi, abandonné par la seule personne en qui j'avais une totale confiance. Et pourquoi ces quelques mots occupent tant mon esprit ? « Sorry Hee-chan… » Pourquoi ce sourire triste, cette étrange lueur dans les yeux de Duo ? Pourquoi agir ainsi, maintenant_ ?

Relena la voix tremblante : Heero, tu es sûr que ça va ?

H : Je vais bien.

_C'est pour elle que l'on devrait s'inquiéter, pas pour moi. Je n'arrive même pas à faire illusion, même Wufei à remarquer que j'étais troublé, que j'étais perdu… Je ne peux pas leur cacher ce que j'ai vu. Je ne peux pas leur cacher que c'est Duo qui a essayé de tuer Relena avec l'aide de Quatre. Quatre, l'ange de douceur. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Je devrais tout dire, aussi douloureux que ça pouvait l'être, je dois tout dire._

H : J'ai vu le visage du tireur.

W : Et bien, ça va nous simplifier le travail de recherche.

R : C'est ce qui te préoccupe Heero, tu le connaissais ?Qui était-ce ?

H : Duo.

W : QUOI !

R : Ce n'est pas vrai !

D : Mon dieu !

Dorothy, Wufei et Relena regardaient Heero incrédule.

W :.Maxwell !

H : Il n'était pas seul, Quatre était avec lui.

Un long silence s'installa, tous les yeux fixés sur Heero. Comment croire que Duo et Quatre avaient voulu tuer Relena ?

Relena reprit, sûre d'elle : Tu te trompes ! Ce n'était pas Duo !

La phrase de Relena avait fait sursauter tous les autres.

H : Relena, je les ai vu. C'était eux, j'en suis sûr.

R : Tu les connais aussi bien que moi, ils n'ont pas pu faire ça !

H : ….

Relena haussa la voix : Tu devrais avoir honte de douter de Quatre et surtout de Duo ! Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire ça volontairement ! Ils ont toujours combattu durement pour la paix et tu crois qu'ils auraient tenté de la détruire ! Ce n'était pas eux, dois-je te rappeler que Duo n'a jamais raté sa cible. Si Duo avait voulu me tuer, je serais morte !

H : Relena. C'était Quatre et Duo, il n'y a pas de doute !

R : Non, c'est impossible !

Heero, ne supportant plus les protestations de la reine, sortit de la chambre suivi par Wufei. Après s'être suffisamment éloigné de la chambre, Wufei interrogea Heero.

W : Yuy, tu es sûr que c'était eux ?

H : Hn

W : Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ?

_Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'était eux. Relena a raison, comment auraient-ils pu agir ainsi ? Quatre et Duo voulant tuer Relena… J'ai beau retourner le problème dans n'importe quel sens, tout me paraît si absurde. Que dois-je faire ? Veiller sur Relena ? Mais si la situation se représente ? Non, je ne peux pas y croire, pourtant je l'ai vu, je les ai vu…_

W : Si c'est eux, il va falloir renforcer le système de sécurité.

Heero ne dit rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il rejoignit sa chambre sans prononcer un autre mot.

* * *

Duo et Quatre se regardèrent, ils avaient regagné L2 et leur cellule dès l'échec de l'attentat. Ils n'avaient pas tenté de parler avec d'autres gens, ni d'appeler quelqu'un, d'envoyer un message ou d'avertir qui que ce soit. Les officiers d'Oz les avaient averti qu'ils seraient constamment sous surveillance, c'était faire courir trop de risques aux enfants. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ils allaient pouvoir s'expliquer…

Q : Tu l'as fait exprès…

D : De quoi ?

Q ; De rater Relena.

D : Je voulais gagner du temps…

Q : Gagner du temps, mais pourquoi faire ?

D : Dois-je te rappeler que Trowa est sur L2, il a dû entendre parler de l'attaque de l'orphelinat et de l'attentat.

Q : Et pourquoi rapprocherait-il ces deux événements ?

D : Parce que personne n'a été aussi près que moi de tuer Relena… Et puis, il doit sentir que la personne qu'il aime est en danger…

Q : Duo ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

D : Je sais… Et puis Heero m'a vu, il devrait comprendre…

Q : Heero t'a vu ?

D : Oui

Q : Et il ne t'a pas tué ?

D : Il était sous le choc…

Q : Comment veux-tu que Heero comprenne quelque chose, les nouvelles des colonies ne sont même pas diffusées sur terre.

D : Heero comprendra, j'ai …

Tout à coup des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, Duo se tut aussitôt. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître 4 soldats d'Oz et un des officiers qui leur avait demandé d'assassiner Relena. Les soldats se précipitèrent sur les deux prisonniers, les forçant à se lever en les tenant chacun par un bras. Lorsque les soldats tinrent solidement les deux prisonniers, l'officier entra à son tour, armé d'un revolver.

1er officier d'Oz : Alors on se montre incapable d'accomplir sa mission.

Quatre et de Duo restèrent silencieux.

1er officier d'Oz : Vous ne voulez pas répondre, très bien…

L'officier leva son arme et tira. Quatre ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Duo s'écroula, une balle dans la jambe. Les soldats d'Oz le lâchèrent et Duo se releva seul pour faire face à l'officier en signe de défi. Quatre avait beau se débattre, les deux soldats le retenaient fermement.

1er officier d'Oz, un grand sourire sur le visage : Ça vous apprendra à ne pas me répondre. Vous n'avez aucun droit à l'erreur, est-ce bien compris. Vous aurez une autre chance, une seule.

D : C'est trop d'honneur…

Une nouvelle fois, l'officier leva son arme. Une autre balle siffla. De nouveau, Duo s'effondra, la balle dans la hanche. Quatre se débattait de toutes ses forces

Q : Arrêtez ! Ça ne va pas ! On la fera votre mission ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Duo essaya de se relever, mais il retomba sur lui même lourdement.

1er officier d'Oz : Nous avons été gentil jusqu'ici, nous vous avons laissé agir comme vous le vouliez. Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Au moindre faux pas ou geste douteux, nous éliminerons l'un d'entre vous avant de nous venger sur les otages. Est-ce clair ?

Quatre acquiesça. L'officier fit signe aux soldats de le lâcher. Quatre se précipita auprès de Duo.

Q : Vous n'allez pas le laisser dans cet état ?

L'officier le regarda indifférent avant de lui lancer quelques bandages et une bouteille d'alcool.

1er officier d'Oz : Tiens, débrouille-toi avec ça ! Qu'il soit en état dans trois semaine ou alors je l'achèverai.

L'officier sortit suivi par les quatre soldats. La cellule se referma à nouveau.

Q : Est-ce que ça va ?

D : Quatre, tu as de ces questions…

A suivre…

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez…

Personnellement, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre…


	6. la chaine

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Moi : Finalement, j'ai trouvé peut-être à te caser dans cette fic aussi.

W : Hein !

Moi : Tu m'as bien entendu, on m'a soufflé une idée qui me plaît de plus en plus…

W : Alors avec qui je vais finir ?

Moi : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

W : Quoi tu ne vas même pas me le dire !

Moi : Lis ce chapitre et tu le trouveras tout seul !

W : Mais euh !

Moi armé d'une massue : Lis ! J'ai dit !

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**_Magical Girl Kiki : _**Merci pour le compliment, Heero s'il ne dit rien n'en pense pas moins à propos de Duo, c'est normal ils vont finir ensemble. Si Duo prends les balles, c'est à cause des réactions. Si Quatre avait pris les balles, Duo fout de rage aurait massacré les soldats parceque moi je le voit comme quelq'un de très impulsif et qui n'hésitera pas une secondes tandis quand sens inverse, Quatre lui se rend compte qu'il ne peut rien faire sans risqué la vie des enfants. Je ne veux pas dire que l'un ou l'autre a plus de coeur mais qu'ils n'auront pas les même réactions face à cette situation. Voila la suite, bonne lecture, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi...

**_Ischiapacha : _**La réaction d'Heero ne va pas tarder à arriver puisqu'elle arrive maintenant, par contre je ne suis pas sûr que sa décision te plaise beaucoup... Pour Dorothy et Relena c'est vrai qu'elles buggent souvent mais là c'est quand même Relena qui dit la chose la plus censée de toute. Si Wufei s'occupe de la sécurité de Relena, tu verra que ce n'est pas seulement par amour de son travail... Pour en revenir à Relena, je te rassure, il est presque terminé, enfin presque... C'est maintenant que Heero va remarquer quelque chose de louche mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Pour ce qui est de la torture, je suis désolé mais je suis quelqu'un d'assez sensible et je n'aime pas beaucoup torturer mais personnage, surtout qu'on me reproche déjà d'avoir choisi Duo comme victime. Mêmesi les enfants sonts des personnages très secondaires, je ne peux pas m'imaginer les torturer sauf cas extrème. Au début, j'avais pensé à la torture de Hilde et de Itia mais j'ai trouvé ça trop cruel. Tu vois bien que cette torture sur Duo te suffit pour que tu es envie de tous les massacrer ! Alors que ce serait-il passé si j'avais tué un personnage surtout que tu dis comme moi, qu'il doivent pas toucher à un cheveu des enfants mais bon, l'histoire n'est pas terminé et il peut encore se passer des choses... Désolé de te décevoir mais on reste avec Heero et Relena et Wufei. Quand à Catherine, elle ne jouera pas le rôle du pigeon voyageur mais plutôt celui du facteur... C'est byzarre que tu me parle d'un moment avce les otages car c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Sinon bonne lecture même si y a pas Trowa,merci pour ta review,j'espére que ce chapitre te plaira quand mêmemalgré l'absence de Trowa.

**_Ange de désespoir : _**Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimera tout autant la suite de cette fic qui va être mouvementée... Bonne lecture

**_Naïa : _**Je sais que je t'avais dit qu'il était en bonne santé mais bon, ça sera vite guèri, c'est Duo après tout. Et puis ils ont échoué alors il faut bien qu'Oz les torture un peu. Et d'autre me reproche que ma torture n'est pas assez forte alors... Je suis désolé que mon chapitre t'es mis dans un tel état. Je suis vraiment méchant ma parole, tu dois avoir raison.. Pour Heero ça ira mieux dès ce chapitre mais pourDuo, il faut attendre un peu. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas pleurer...

**_Anaxarete : _**Merci pour ta review, j'ai voulu donner un rythme à cette histoire mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça rende bien. Voilà un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture...

**_Kaorulabelle :_** Merci pour ta review mais je peux dire la même chose de ta review... Je plaisante. J'ai environ cinq fics en cours et j'essaye de les faire toute avancer un peu régulièrement. En plus, j'essaye un peu tout les styles et je voulais des chapitres courts pour cette histoire pour lui donner un rythme assez rapide. Voilà donc un autre chapitre ( assez court lui aussi ) mais bon j'espère que tu l'aimera bien malgré tout... Bonne lecture.

Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review encore une fois : Merci !

Chapitre 4 :

Relena était maintenant seule dans sa chambre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre.

_Encore un attentat. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas pareil, ce n'était pas des membres d'Oz qui l'avait attaquée. Non, selon Heero, c'était deux amis, deux personnes qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Duo et Quatre, elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Duo et Quatre ! Heero s'était trompé, ce n'était pas possible, pas tous les deux. Elle avait une confiance illimitée en Duo et Quatre comme pour les trois autres pilotes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils l'avaient trahie, pas eux, eux qui s'étaient battus si dur pour obtenir la paix, eux qui avaient risqué leur vie pour la protéger elle._

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse le visiteur entra.

D : Melle Relena, vous allez bien ?

R : Je vais bien, Dorothy, je réfléchissais juste un peu.

D : Wufei Chang voudrait vous parler.

R : Faites-le rentrer…

Dorothy se retira pour laisser entrer Wufei. Relena interrogea tout de suite son visiteur sur la question qui le tracassait.

R : Où est passé Heero ?

W : Il s'est retiré dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Relena eu un léger sourire.

W : Même s'il ne le montre pas, il a été très touché par la trahison de Quatre et Duo.

Relena se retourna furieuse.

R : Je ne veux pas croire à leur trahison, Wufei. A chaque fois que j'y repense, je n'arrive qu'à une seule conclusion. Ils n'ont pas pu agir comme ça, pas volontairement !

W : Relena…

R : Tu ne me feras pas changer d'idée ! Heero est aveugle. Duo est fou amoureux de lui et tout le monde le sait sauf lui ! Je ne peux pas croire à la culpabilité de Duo, pas plus qu'à celle de Quatre. Heero ne voit pas plus loin que son nez, il ne se rend pas compte que les gens l'aiment et feraient n'importe quoi pour lui !

Wufei, vaincu se retira.

_Toi non plus, Relena, tu ne fais pas attention aux personnes qui t'aiment. Tu penses tellement à Heero et à la paix que tu ne remarques pas que, moi aussi, je t'aime._

* * *

Heero, allongé sur son lit, était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Heero se leva pour ouvrir la porte à son visiteur. Il s'agissait d'un des autres garde du corps de Relena.

Garde du corps : Je ne te dérange pas.

H : Hn.

Garde du corps : Je voulais te montrer ce que l'on a trouvé avant que les preventers ne l'emportent.

Heero ne l'écoutait pas, il était ailleurs. Soudain, il sortit un objet de sa poche.

Garde du corps : On a trouvé ça près de l'endroit où s'était positionné le tueur.

Le garde du corps tenait entre ses mains une chaîne en argent avec un petit pendentif représentant un ange. Une drôle de lueur apparut dans le regard d'Heero, il arracha la chaîne des mains du garde du corps et l'examina en détail. Il congédia le garde du corps en lui faisant promettre de ne pas parler de cette chaîne et de ne pas dire qu'il la lui avait donnée.

Heero ferma la porte. Adossé contre elle, il fixa la chaîne et son pendentif. Un souvenir vieux d'un an lui revint.

Flashback :

Quatre, Duo et Heero étaient autour d'une table dans une de leur vieille planque. Ils préparaient une mission très importante.

H : Tu as bien compris ta mission ?

D : Oui, je dois m'infiltrer dans la base lunaire et me faire passer pour un soldat d'Oz pour trouver les plan du Mercurius et du Vayate.

Q : Fais très attention à toi. Ca va être très dangereux. Essaye de passer inaperçu.

D : Allons Quatre, tu me connais, il n'y a pas plus discret que moi !

Quatre eut un léger sourire. Duo, vexé, fit la moue.

H : Tu dois absolument retrouver ces plans, c'est capital.

D : Oui, mon colonel.

H : Duo, je suis sérieux.

D : Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que je fais une fois que je les aurai trouvé ?

H : Tu nous rejoins le plus rapidement possible, nous serons sur la colonie L2.

D : Bon ben, je crois que je suis prêt à partir !

H : Une dernière chose.

Heero tendit à Duo une chaîne en argent. Au bout de celle-ci se trouvait un ange aux ailes déployées.

D : Si tu me fais un cadeau aussi beau, c'est que c'est plus dangereux que je ne le pensais…

H : Ce n'est pas un cadeau. Si tu as le moindre ennui ou doute, envoie-nous cette chaîne à la planque. Si nous la recevons, Quatre et moi, nous viendrons t'aider. Une chaîne envoyée par courrier n'éveillera pas les soupçons d'Oz.

D : Merci quand même. Elle est vraiment super belle…

Quelques jours plus tard, après que Duo soit parti en mission….

Duo était revenu de sa mission qu'il avait mené à bien, gravement blessé. Quatre et Heero l'avaient aussitôt emmené chez Sally.

H : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé de l'aide ?

D : Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul. Et puis je ne voulais pas me séparer de ton cadeau.

H : Baka…

D : Heero ?

H : Oui.

D : Je peux la garder ?

H : Bien sûr.

Fin du Flashback.

Heero resta le regard fixé sur l'ange en argent.

_Si Duo avait laissé derrière lui cet ange, c'est qu'ils devaient être en danger. Ils devaient avoir besoin d'aide. Mais Relena, je ne peux pas laisser seule Relena. Mon devoir est de veiller sur elle et de la protéger des attentats. Relena est la représentante de la paix mais Duo, Duo... Je ne peut pas le laisser seul en danger, ni Quatre... Dois-je partir au secours de Duo et de Quatre, mes meilleurs amis ou rester auprès de Relena ? Cet ange est un appel à l'aide. Mais si Relena est sa cible, il faut que je veille sur elle. Duo n'a jamais raté une de ses cibles. En ne quittant pas le royaume de Sank, j'ai une chance de le revoir et d'en savoir plus. Et Relena reste ma priorité, c'est ma mission même si..._

Heero hésita un moment, puis il pris sa décision après une longue réflexion.

_Je dois rester là, la protection de Relena dépend essentiellement de moi et la paix dépend de Relena. Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ma mission, mon devoir. Je dois rester là... Et pourtant, je..._

Heero termina la journée seul dans sa chambre, il se coucha mais passa une longue nuit blanche à se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

A suivre…

Un chapitre de plus !

N'oubliez pas de me reviewer….J'attends vos reviews pour connaître vos opinions sur ce chapitre et sur le nouveau couple que j'ai ajouté…


	7. marie

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et R

Moi : T'es casé ! Alors, content ?

W : Mouais…

R : Wufeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mon amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

W : Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : T'es vraiment jamais content !

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre, chacun a refait sa vie. Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**_Babou :_** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. La fin n'est pas très loin alors tu devrais vite découvrir comment Duo et Quatre vont s'en sortir,je ne peux rien dire mais, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant… Bonne lecture !

**_Kaorulabelle : _**Je plaisantais lorsque je t'ai dit que ta review était courte… J'adore recevoir des reviews. Plus elles sont longues plus mes réponses le sont aussi…. On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire et les chapitres sont légèrement plus long mais je le reconnais, j'écris des chapitres courts parce que j'essaye d'aller toujours à l'essentiel… Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que tu l'appréciera aussi… Bonne lecture !

**_Magical Kiki Girl :_** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que je case enfin Wufei mais c'est grâce à une idée qui m'a été soufflé par une review, il ne faut plus que Relena le remarque… Relena sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec son Heero alors peut-être qu'elle va enfin regarder autour d'elle… L'idée du pendentif m'est venu au dernier moment mais je la trouve adorable surtout par la réaction de Duo qui ne veux pas s'en séparer, c'est ce qui fait comprendre à Heero qu'il est en danger… Heero va donc réfléchir mais qu'est ce qu'il va le décider et qui va le décider finalement ? mystère… Je te laisse tranquille maintenant pour que tu puisse lire la suite, j'espére que tu l'aimera tout autant… Bonne lecture !

**_Iriachan :_** Merci pour ta review et le compliment, je vais te confier un secret, moi aussi, je déteste Relena et j'aime bien la ridiculiser mais là l'histoire ne s'y prêté pas alors autant lui donner un beau rôle… C'est vrai que dans la série la pauvre Relena n'est pas très aidée… Le pendentif est une idée de dernière minute que j'ai eu… Si Heero comprends, c'est parce que Duo n'a jamais voulu s'en séparer comme on le voit dans le flashback et qu'il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et puis il était censé avertir du danger que courait Duo dans le passé… Et puis Heero est le soldat parfait et il connaît Duo mieux que personne… Voilà la suite, j'espère que tout la trouvera tout aussi bien… Bonne lecture !

**_Ange de désespoir :_** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me va droit au cœur, merci aussi pour la review. Je sais que je fais des chapitres courts, tout le monde me le dit mais je voulais donner un rythme et aller à l'essentiel dans cette histoire. En plus, j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne plairai à personne ! Sinon pour le couple l'idée m'a été soufflé par une review et elle m'a de plus en plus plu alors je l'ai intégré. En plus, ils sont bien plus heureux tout les deux ensemble que seul. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre autant que le précédent…. Bonne lecture !

**_Naïa : _**Hé oui, Wufei est casé ! Même moi je n'en reviens pas encore. Lui qui devait finir vieux garçon... Il suffit maintenant que Relena ouvre les yeux et que Wufei le lui fasse comprendre… Heero n'est pas triste, il est juste perdu, désorienté, pommé… Il sait pas qu'il est amoureux mais il va je l'espère s'en rendre compte bientôt… L'idée du pendentif m'est venu sur le moment, il n'empêche que sans m'en vanter j'adore ce passage. C'est vrai que c'est une belle preuve, une belle preuve d'amour ( en tout cas pour Duo) . Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ton conseil et je continue, j'espère que la suite te plaira elle aussi… Bonne lecture !

**_Didilove37_** : Merci pour ta review et pour ton compliment. C'est vrai qu'en casant Wufei et Relena, je laisse Heero libre, Duo n'a plus qu'à tenter sa chance… Pour l'instant, il ne peut pas mais qui ça ne devrait plus tarder. En plus apparemment ses sentiments ont l'air partagé… Un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il te plaira… Bonne lecture !

Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review encore une fois : Merci !

Chapitre 7 :

Deux semaines étaient passées. Heero était resté au royaume de Sank mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il ne mangeait plus et semblait avoir vraiment pâli. Il passait la majorité de son temps à l'écart de tout le monde. Il était torturé, torturé par son choix. Son choix de rester à Sank pour veiller sur Relena, laissant Duo et Quatre en danger. Il n'arrivait pas être tranquille, à se rassurer. Il n'avait rien dit, ni à Relena, ni à Wufei à propos de la chaîne de Duo et de ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui. Il s'était contenté de cacher l'objet. Mais cette dissimulation le torturait aussi. Tous les jours, Heero évitait Relena qui sentait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Ne supportant plus de voir le dans cet état, elle le convoqua pour lui parler en tête-à-tête, prête à le faire parler. Il était hors de question qu'il reste dans cet état. Dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre, la reine commença son interrogatoire.

R : Heero, est ce que ça va ?

Heero, sans aucune conviction dans la voix : Je vais très bien.

R : Inutile de me mentir, je vois très bien que tu ne vas pas bien.

H : …

R : Heero, que nous caches-tu ?

H : Que veux-tu dire ?

R : Heero je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour voir que tu nous caches quelque chose…

H : …

R : Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi tout seul ! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, Heero n'est-ce pas ?

H : Oui, mais…

Relena se rapprocha d'Heero pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

R : Heero, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi tout seul, confie-toi à moi… Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Heero dévisagea la reine. Même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il avait confiance en elle et en son jugement. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il décida de tout raconter à la reine, la chaîne, sa signification, son choix… Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, la reine semblait s'énerver sans qu'Heero s'en rende compte. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, la première réaction de la reine fut explosive.

R : Et pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

H : Quoi ?

R : Tu devrais déjà être parti à leur secours !

H : Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule, ma mission est de veiller sur toi !

R : Me laisser seule, j'ai Wufei pour veiller sur moi avec plus de trois cents preventers ! Tu dois aller sauver Quatre et Duo.

H : Mais…

R : Vas-y je te dis ! S'il le faut je te renvoie sur le champ !

Heero regarda la reine, désemparé. Elle-même lui disait de partir à leur secours, de laisser tomber sa mission pour aller sauver ses amis.

R : Réfléchis Heero, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, qu'est ce qui te tient le plus à cœur.

Heero réfléchit pendant quelque secondes. Elle avait raison, sa mission était importante, certes, mais la chose qui comptait le plus, c'était Duo. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand Relena le retint pour lui dire une dernière chose.

R : Dis à Duo, de ma part, qu'il a beaucoup de chance…

* * *

Bande d'ordures ! 

: Hilde !

Hilde : Quoi ?

: S'il te plaît, n'inquiète pas les enfants !

H : Tu as raison, Iria…

Iria, Hilde et les enfants avaient été regroupés tous ensemble dans la même cellule. Les deux jeunes filles avaient fait tout leur possible pour veiller sur les enfants. Mais Hilde n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient prisonniers. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils faisaient là et ce qui était arrivé à Duo et à Quatre. Pour l'instant, tous les enfants dormaient, couchés sur des matelas au sol, tous sauf la petite Marie qui écoutait Iria et Hilde parler.

H : Mais je n'en peux plus… Cette BANDE DE CONS ne va pas nous retenir éternellement…

I : Il faut attendre.

H : Attendre quoi ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, il faut nous échapper !

I : Mais comment ? Comment veux-tu passer inaperçu avec plus de soixante enfants.

H : Il faudrait que l'une de nous s'échappe pour avertir Trowa, il est sur L2.

I : Mais si on tente quoi que ce soit, ils s'en prendront aussitôt aux enfants.

H : Tu as raison… Mais comment faire pour avertir les autres ?

I : Je n'en ai aucune idée… Pourvu que Quatre et Duo aillent bien eux aussi.

H : Je l'espère, mais il ne faut pas se leurrer. S'ils s'en sont pris à nous, c'est pour les pilotes de Gundam…

La discussion s'arrêta là. Hilde continua à faire les cent pas pendant qu'Iria surveillait les enfants.

Marie se retourna, ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin. Il fallait trouver une idée et vite.

* * *

_Il m'a fallu deux semaines pour arriver jusqu'ici sans me faire remarquer. Je croyais qu'il me faudrait moins de temps pour faire ça. J'espère que tous mes efforts ne sont pas vains et qu'il n'est pas trop tard._

* * *

Il était midi. Les soldats étaient entrain d'apporter leur repas aux enfants et à Hilde et Iria. Les soldats d'Oz savaient très bien que les deux jeunes filles ne tenteraient rien pour s'échapper de peur de risquer la sécurité des enfants. Ils venaient donc seulement à deux et désarmés dans la cellule apporter le repas des prisonniers. Aucun autre soldat ne surveillait la porte, les officiers pensaient ses mesures inutiles et en dépit des apparences, leur nombre d'hommes étaient limités. Un des soldats ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Tous les deux entrèrent, portant dans leur main le repas des prisonniers. 

H : Que nous voulez-vous à la fin ?

Soldat : A vous, rien.

H : Alors laissez-nous partir. Laissez au moins partir les enfants !

Les deux soldats se mirent à rire.

Soudain, quelque chose se faufila derrière les soldats qui tournaient le dos à la porte laissée ouverte. Ce quelque chose doucement se dirigea vers la porte et disparut sans se faire remarquer des soldats. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué, Iria et une partie des enfants. Son visage surpris et terrorisé fut remarqué par un des soldats.

Soldat 2 : Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?

I : Rien , rien…

Iria tremblait presque, elle fit signe discrètement aux autres de se taire. Hilde fut intriguée de son comportement inhabituel. Les soldats avaient posés le repas sur l'unique table de la cellule.

Soldat : Mangez tant que vous le pouvez encore !

Les deux soldats refermèrent la cellule et s'éloignèrent…

H : Iria, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Iria, l'air très inquiète : C'est Marie.

H : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est elle ?

Iria pâle : Elle s'est échappée.

H : QUOI !

Iria avait beaucoup de mal à articuler : Pendant que tu te disputais avec les soldats… Elle s'est glissée derrière eux et s'est échappée par la porte… Elle a dû entendre ce qu'on a dit…

Hilde et Iria n'en revenaient pas, Hilde vérifia dans la cellule mais elle n'était plus là.

H : Quelle gamine !

I : Pourvu qu'elle sorte de la base sans se faire voir. Bon dieu ! Faites qu'elle s'en sorte je vous en pris !

_Bon maintenant que je suis sortie, il faut que je retrouve Trowa._

Marie se faufila, cherchant la sortie.

_Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe !_

Marie continua son exploration, couloir après couloir, évitant ceux où se trouvaient des soldats. Apparemment, la base abritait peu de soldats. Au bout d'un moment, Marie se posa dans un coin et réfléchit.

Avait-elle bien fait ? Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait ? Certes elle connaissait L2 par cœur pour avoir longtemps grandi dans ses rues mais était-elle toujours sur L2 ?

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche. Elle voulut se débattre, mais rien à faire. Elle ne voyait pas l'homme qui la tenait, mais une partie des manches de ses vêtements.

_Un soldat d'Oz !_

A suivre …

Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Si ce chapitre vous plaît… Laissez-moi une review Svp….


	8. heero en action

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et R

Moi : Tous enfin casé !

W : Ça, c'est toi qui le dis...

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Q : Ben, à quand on finit tous ensemble.

Moi : Ma parole vous n'êtes jamais content !

D : C'est pas ça mais on est impatient...

Moi : Gonflant moi, je dirai. Il va falloir attendre, la patience est mère des vertus

D : C'est facile à dire pour toi.

Moi triste : Peut-être mais lorsque vous vous serez enfin casés moi je serai toujours tout seul

Quatre, réconfortant : Allons, ce n'est pas grave.

Moi : C'est facile à dire pour toi.

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**_Kaorulabelle : _**Merci pour la review, voilà lasuite avec beaucoup de retard, je sais. Hé non, ce n'est pas Heero ! C'est ... Je suis content parceque au moins un personne c'est trompée ! J'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**_Magical Girl Kiki : _**Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai pour une fois Relena est utile c'est suffisamment rare pour le remarquer... Quand au soldat, je te le dis maintenant car tu pourra le lire quelques lignes plus bas qui c'est, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est Trowa. Heero lui prend tout son temps... Pour Duo et Quatre tu auras aussi l'info dans ce chapitre alors pour ne pas tout te réveler, il faut lire... Certaines de tes questions trouveront peut-être des réponses. Désolé pour le retard, j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre... Bonne lecture.

**_Greynono :_** Merci pour la review et merci pour les compliments. Rassure-toi, tu le connaîtra le sort de Quatre et de Duo dans ce chapitre.J'espère que tu le trouvera tout aussi bien. Bonne lecture !

**_Naïa :_** Merci pour la review, comme tu peux le voir je céde à toutes tes demandes. Voilà cette histoire a qui il ne manque plus que quatre chapitres. Sinon j'ai commencé un chapitre de mille et une idées... je ne le publierai pas mais si tu veux le lire, je te l'enverrai par mail. Si Heero est manchot c'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qu'est comme ça ! Content que le couple Wufei Relena te plaise... Sinon comme tu as pu le voir je continue mes fics et c'est un peu grâce à toi et à tes reviews... Ce chapitre est court mais le prochain arrivera vite... Je te laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu. Bonne lecture !

**_Ange Du Désespoir :_** Merci pour la review et merci pour les compliments... Pour Duo et Quatre ne t'inquiètes pas pense au proverbe pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres... Bonne lecture !

**_Didilove37 :_** Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite avec du retard. Pour le soldat qui est avec Marie, tu as deviné juste c'est bien Trowa qui l'a attrapé. Le reste dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !

Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review encore une fois : Merci !

Chapitre 8 :

Marie était paniquée, le soldat ne voulait toujours pas la lâcher, il l'emmenait discrètement dans une salle isolée. Lentement, Marie se retourna, heureusement que l'homme avait laissé sa main sur sa bouche sinon elle n'aurait pas pu retenir sa surprise et sa joie.

_Trowa !_

La fillette sauta dans les bras de Trowa, elle était folle de joie.

M : Tu es venu nous sauver ?

T : Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

M : Moi ? Quelle question, je m'évade pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Trowa eut un sourire.

M : Et je t'ai trouvé, je suis vraiment contente !

T : Parle un peu plus bas, Marie.

M : Tu es venu nous sauver maintenant ?

Trowa devint soudain plus sombre.

T : Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la cellule de Duo et Quatre et je n'ai pas encore de plan.

Marie était déçue.

T : Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Trowa réfléchit à la situation. Que pouvait-il faire de Marie ? Soudain, une idée lui vint.

T : Marie, j'ai une mission à te confier. Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici discrètement. Tu saura trouver le cirque, il n'est pas loin du centre de L2. Nous sommes quand même à cinquante kilomètres du cirque.

M : Ne t'inquiète pas, avant que Duo et Quatre ne me recueillent j'ai grandi dans les rues de L2 et je la connais par cœur.

Trowa hésitait mais devant le visage sûr de Marie, il se décida.

T : Une fois arrivée au cirque, donne ça à Catherine, j'espère qu'elle aura réussit à joindre Heero ou Wufei. Après tu resteras au cirque avec Catherine.

Trowa tendit un bout de papier plié en quatre à la petite.

T : D'accord ?

M : D'accord !

Trowa ouvrit doucement la porte, personne à l'horizon. Discrètement, il amena la fillette jusqu'à la sortie en prenant bien son temps pour ne pas se faire voir. Il l'abandonna devant la base.

M : Bonne chance !

T : Fais attention à toi...

* * *

Quatre se redressa. Duo était presque totalement guéri même s'il avait encore quelques douleurs dans les membres.

D : Ça fait deux semaines qu'ils ne nous ont pas reparlé du prochain attentat.

Quatre, terminant les derniers pansements de Duo : Ils attendent le dernier moment. Ils ne veulent pas d'accrocs cette fois-ci.

D : Et on a toujours aucune nouvelle des enfants, j'espère qu'ils sont bien traités.

Q : Je me demandes ce que font Trowa, Wufei et Heero.

D : Ne t'inquiète pas, ils doivent faire tout leur possible pour nous retrouver.

Ce fut juste après cette réflexion que quatre soldats vinrent les chercher. De force, ils les traînèrent jusqu'au même endroit où ils avaient vu les trois officiers. Les trois officiers étaient encore là et semblaient assez content d'eux. Les quatre soldats forcèrent Duo et Quatre à s'assoire.

1er officier, avec un sourire carnassier : Bonjour, messieurs.

Duo et Quatre ne répondirent pas.

2ième officier : Bien, soyons direct, votre prochaine mission aura lieu dans deux jours.

3ième officier : Votre mission sera simple. Vous devrez vous introduire au royaume de Sank pendant l'anniversaire de Relena. Vous la tuerez juste avant qu'elle ne souffle ses bougies...

Q : Nous y partirons tous les deux ?

1er officier d'Oz : Oui, vous partez tous les deux mais cette fois, il y aura quelques changements...

D : C'est-à-dire ?

2ième officier : Vous serez en contact permanent avec la base. Vous ne pourrez rentrer que lorsque Relena sera morte ou nous abattrons tous les enfants un par un.

Duo, hors de lui se leva avant d'être forcé à se rassoire par les soldats.

D : MONSTRES ! Je vous ferai regretter tout ça !

1er officier : Je te signale que tes menaces ne servent à rien, vous devrez vous plier à nos exigences et dans quelques jours, Relena Peacecraft ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Les officiers précisèrent quelques détails avant de renvoyer Quatre et Duo dans leur cellule. Une fois seuls, Quatre fit part de ses inquiétudes à Duo.

Q : Comment va-t-on faire ?

D : Je ne sais pas mais il nous reste deux jours pour trouver une solution... Il faut espérer que d'ici là, Trowa et Heero nous auront retrouvés.

* * *

Heero regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des ruines, l'orphelinat que Quatre et Duo s'était tant donner de mal à construire n'existait plus. Il avait été très surpris de trouver l'orphelinat détruit et avait interrogé les passants pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. On lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été détruit quelques semaines plus tôt et que tous ses habitants avaient été enlevés par les ex-soldats d'Oz. Heero était resté un long moment devant l'orphelinat à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était sans doute passé. Heero avait fouillé chaque recoin, chaque débris à la recherche du moindre petit indice pour pouvoir l'aider. Il n'avait rien trouvé, absolument rien. Il chercha aux alentours pour savoir si des témoins avaient vu quelque chose mais personne ne répondit à ses questions. A cours d'idée, il se précipita à la police. Le fait d'être le garde du corps de Relena Peacecraft lui attira les bonnes grâces des agents mais ils n'avaient rien à lui apprendre qui aurait pu l'aider. Certes, maintenant Heero avait compris que Duo et Quatre étaient prisonniers d'Oz et que ceux-ci se servaient des enfants pour leur faire faire ce qu'ils désiraient mais comment les retrouver ? Plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Cependant, il fallait qu'il les retrouve et qu'il les retrouve vivant. Il avait quelque chose à dire à Duo, quelque chose qui ne pouvait plus attendre. Il sentait bien que Duo n'était pas loin, qu'il devait être sur L2, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour tout fouiller, et du temps, il n'en avait peut-être plus beaucoup. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Heero se mit à marcher dans les rues jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention. Une affiche...

A suivre …

Et voilà un chapitre un peu court mais très clair, j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien malgré tout. La suite devrait d'ailleurs arriver assez vite...

N'oublie pas de me laisser une review avec vos avis, vos idées, vos commentaires...

Si ce chapitre vous plaît… Laissez-moi une review Svp….


	9. le petit magicien et la petite messagère

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et R

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**_Didilove37 :_** Merci pour la review, je sais que mes chapitres sont court, mais je ne sais pas faire des chapitres longs et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder autant que je le voudrais sur mes histoires. La fin arrive à très grand pas, plus que deux chapitres et un prologue et cette histoire sera fini, ma première lngue histoire finie, ca va me faire byzarre... Moi aussi comme il me semble te l'avoir déjà écrit dans une autre review, j'aime les happy end et celle ci ne devrais pas echapper à la régle... Bonne lecture !

**_Melaina :_** Merci pour la review, voilà la suite, le chapitre ici aussi et assez court mais je ne peux pas me consacrer autant que je le voudrais à mes fics. J'espère que la suite te plaira... Bonne lecture !

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Merci pour la review. Effectivement Trowa est dans la place, il n'a plus qu'à agir mais ça ne devrait plus tarder... Pour Heero, on va enfin voir ce qu'il fait et ce qui ce passe pour la petite Marie... Heero le soldat parfait va peut-être enfin faire quelque chose... Sinon pour les enfants, c'est un chantage digne de militaires comme Oz, bas, sans moral, sans coeur et j'en passe... Le plus simple en fait serait de tuer Relena mais le pauvre Wufei serait tout triste... Sinon la bataille n'est pas encore pour tout de suite mas ne devrait plus tarder, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à cette histoire et un prologue alors les gundams boys ont interêt à ce grouiller ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture !

**_Ange du desespoir :_** Merci pour la review et le compliment... Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant... Bonne lecture !

**_Naïa :_** Merci pour ta review, mais Naïa, tes désirs sont des ordres... Pour les milles et unes idées, je bloque un peu mais dés que je l'ai terminé, je te l'enverrai, j'aime bien cette histoire car je peux me défouler à fond sur Relena... Pour les soldats d'Oz, je crois qui va falloir faire la queue pour les massacrer tout le monde veut les tuer ( ce que je comprends tout à fait )... Je suis content que la petite Marie te plaise car son rôle n'est pas terminé, en plus elle va retrouver un de mes personnages préférés... La fin n'est pas du tout dégueulasse, l'affiche n'a pas du tout vocation à créer du suspens... J'espère que tu comprendra où je voulais en venir en lisant ce chapitre.. J'espère qu'il te plaira... Au prochain, j'espère... Bonne lecture !

Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review encore une fois : Merci !

Chapitre 9 :

Mr loyal : Mesdames et Messieurs, voici notre tout jeune magicien : Alex le magnifique !

Les lumières éclairèrent le centre de la piste, Alex avait le trac. Dans un costume cousu par Catherine, il faisait son numéro sous les yeux ébahis des spectateur.

Catherine, dans les coulisses : Il est incroyable !

Mr Loyal : Tu l'as dit, je n'ai jamais vu un gosse apprendre aussi vite. Il fait des tours que même moi, j'ai du mal à faire alors que j'ai plus de trente ans de métier.

C : Je suis contente qu'il se plaise, ça lui permet un peu d'oublier le reste.

M L : Tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Trowa ?

C : Non et pas moyen de joindre le royaume de Sank, je commence vraiment à être morte d'inquiètude mais je ne veux pas le montrer pour ne pas inquiéter Alex. Il fait encore beaucoup de cauchemars la nuit.

Catherine sourit, Alex venait de terminer son tour. Il salua puis se précipita dans les bras de Catherine. Elle l'attrapa et le serra contre elle.

Alex : J'ai été comment ?

C : Parfait mon ange... Tu as vu comme ils t'ont applaudi, ils t'ont adoré !

Catherine sortit du chapiteau, Alex toujours dans ses bras. Elle l'emmenait manger. Il était midi lorsqu'Alex sauta de ses bras pour courir vers une enfant au beau milieu de la foule. Catherine suivit Alex du regard, se faufilant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à travers la foule. S'étant rapprochée, Catherine reconnut la fillette, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

C : Marie !

La fillette sembla soudain resplendir de bonheur en voyant Alex et en entendant Catherine. Alex se précipita vers elle et, dans sa joie, la fit tomber par terre. Tous les deux au sol, ils éclatérent de rire, ils étaient si contents de se revoir. Catherine les rejoignit et les emmena dans sa roulotte. Elle donna à manger à Marie et à Alex tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé tout en la bombardant de questions auxquelles la fillette répondait dans le désordre. D'un autre côté, la fillette dut supporter le côté très maternelle de Catherine qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Marie, une fois nourrie et reposée, leur fit le récit complet de ses aventures. Leur racontant son évasion, sa rencontre avec Trowa, comment elle avait pris la navette clandestinement pour arriver jusqu'à eux... Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, elle donna le papier que Trowa lui avait confié à Catherine. Catherine le lu d'un trait, son visage passant de la joie de savoir son frère en parfaite santé à l'inquiètude. Elle força la jeune Marie à aller se reposer, y envoyant aussi Alex par la même occasion. Elle resta un long moment assise à réfléchir, relisant la lettre de son frère. Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions lorsqu'on frappa vers cinq heures du soir à la porte de la roulotte.

* * *

Loin de là, au royaume de Sank, deux personnes se disputaient...

W : Il faut annuler !

R : Cette fête pour mon anniversaire est prévue depuis des mois, je ne l'annulerai pas !

W : Fais une fête moins importante qui sera plus facile à surveiller !

R : Non !

W : Tu es inconsciente !

R : Je te rappelles que je suis la reine du royaume de Sank et c'est donc moi qui décide de ce que je fais ou de ce que je ne fais pas.

W : Tu te rends compte du danger que tu risques !

R : Ne t'inquiète pas, la paix ne risque rien, je ne prendrai pas de tels risques sinon...

W : Mais je me fiche de la paix ! C'est toi qui m'inquiète !

R : Wufei ?

W : Tu te rends compte que tu risques ta vie pour rien !

R : Quelle importance ?

W : C'est important pour moi ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire une bêtise pareille !

Wufei, fou de rage, sortit en claquant la porte. Relena resta là, plantée sur place comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle ignorait jusqu'ici.

* * *

Duo regarda Quatre qui, lui aussi, semblait avoir perdu tout espoir. Mais il ne fallait pas que lui le laisse paraître, il fallait faire croire à Quatre jusqu'au dernier moment qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir même si tout espoir était perdu. Qu'allaient-ils faire, tuer Relena, une amie, et provoquer la guerre ou laisser mourir tous ces orphelins, Iria et Hilde ? Tous ces enfants qui, au fil du temps, étaient devenus un peu les leurs. Duo monta dans la navette que les soldats d'Oz leur avait préparé pour rejoindre Sank sans se faire remarquer. Duo jeta un coup d'oeil à Quatre, ils devaient surveiller leur paroles tous les deux. Ils étaient écoutés en permanence par des micros, surveillés par des soldats d'Oz en civil qui, au moindre mouvement, laissaient les enfants morts.

D : Quatre, tu es prêt ?

Quatre était livide, il murmura : Oui...

D : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer...

Deux yeux verts pleins d'inquiètude fixèrent Duo, cherchant une trace d'espoir, quelque chose pour les rassurer.

_Ils ne faut pas, se dit Duo, il ne faut pas qu'il voit que je suis comme lui, que je n'y crois plus. Heero, Trowa prouvez-moi que j'ai tord, s'il vous plaît... Quatre, mon ami, il faut nous battre ! Ne pas laisser ces saletés de soldats d'Oz croire qu'ils ont gagné. Il faut nous ressaisir !_

Duo repensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Quatre avant de partir.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Quatre. Trowa ne doit pas être loin de nous, il ne pourrait pas se passer de toi. Et Heero ne serait plus un soldat parfait s'il échouait maintenant._

_Quatre avait alors esquissait un sourire forcé, mais déjà avant de partir, l'espoir était mort en lui._

Duo quitta ses pensées et essaya de faire passer à travers son regard un message à Quatre : Il faut se battre !

La lueur de combat qu'il vit dans les yeux de Duo ne put rassurer Quatre. Mais il ne pouvait parler, ils étaient écoutés...

D : Quatre, je te jures que tout sera bientôt terminé...

Duo eut un sourire triste. Demain, ils devraient faire un choix. Un choix qui ne serait pas facile, pas facile du tout...

_De toute façon, c'est moi qui tirerai, je ne laisserai pas Quatre avoir ce choix et ces morts sur la conscience. Je tirerai même si c'est dur. Je suis le seul qui puisse le faire, je ne peux pas laisser un tel poids sur les épaules de Quatre._

* * *

Catherine ouvrit la porte de sa roulotte, la surprise se lut encore sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit son visiteur.

C : Hé bien, pour une fois, je suis contente de te voir...

Son visiteur entra sans dire un mot.

C : Depuis le temps que j'essaye de joindre le royaume de Sank sans succès et toi, tu arrives pile au bon moment. Heero, aimes-tu te faire désirer ?

H : Où est Trowa ?

C : Il est parti sauver Duo et Quatre depuis deux semaines, et toi, que faisais-tu ?

H : ...

Catherine, devant la mine d'Heero, baissa les armes pour aller droit au fait. Son frère était en danger après tout et d'après son mot, il avait besoin d'aide... Elle fit donc un rapide récit des événements à Heero, l'attaque de l'orphelinat, l'arrivée d'Alex, le départ de son frère il y avait deux semaines et l'arrivée de Marie. Elle termina en lui parlant du message de Trowa.

C : Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu sois là, Trowa m'a fait parvenir ce papier que je devais te transmettre. Mais maintenant que tu es là...

Catherine lui tendit le message. Heero le lut plusieurs fois, se leva et partit sans rien dire. Catherine ferma derrière lui.

C : Toujours aussi agréable celui-là !

Alex : Dis Cathy, c'était bien Heero ?

C : Oui

A : Alors, il ne faut plus s'inquièter !

Marie : C'est vrai. Duo nous as toujours dit qu'il n'échouait jamais. Il va ramener tout le monde sain et sauf, n'est-ce pas ?

C : Mes enfants, je lui le souhaite, sinon...

A suivre...

Un chapitre peut inspiré mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout...

J'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience.


	10. un baiser, un plan et une arme

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et R

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

Wufei : Encore heureux !

Moi : Quoi encore !

Wufei : je veux pas Relena !

Moi : Désolé mais c'est trop tard...

Wufei : Pitié !

Moi : Sois patient... Tu pourras la tuer à la fin...

Wufei : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Promis !

Wufei prend son sabre.

Wufei : Bon elle arrive cette fin ?

Moi : Encore deux chapitres...

Wufei : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Magical Girl Kiki, Ephemeris, Didilove37, Naïa,Lou 99 et ses neufs reviews, Seddy et Lynchanet surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 10 :

Quartier des officiers d'Oz, base de L2

A une table, deux soldats buvaient un coup.

Soldat 1 : Bientôt débarassé de cette reine de pacotille !

Soldat 2 : Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Soldat 1 : Je vais enfin récupérer mon grade.

Un autre soldat curieux s'approcha d'eux.

Trowa : Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Soldat 1 : Tu ne sais pas ? Les deux ex-pilotes sont partis tuer la reine aujourd'hui, le jour de son anniversaire.

Soldat 2 : On devrait fêter ça !

Trowa : Ils ont déjà raté une fois, ils peuvent recommencer...

Soldat 1 : Il ne vaut mieux pas pour eux sinon, tous les otages seront exécutés avant quatre heures ce soir.

T : ...

Un des soldats tendit un verre à Trowa.

Soldat 1 : Tiens, fête ça avec nous !

Trowa attrapa le verre et fit semblant de le boire avant de s'éclipser discrètement pour aller s'isoler dans un coin de la base.

_Il faut que j'agisse maintenant. Si j'arrive à délivrer les otages, ils n'auront aucun moyen de pression sur Duo et Quatre... Mais il y a cent quinze soldats, je ne peux pas agir tout seul sans mettre en danger les otages, Quatre et Duo. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'agir, je n'ai plus que quelques heures devant moi... Comment réussir à neutraliser autant de soldats à moi tout seul et réussir ensuite à faire échapper plus de soixante enfants... Je dois trouver un moyen et vite !_

Trowa resta un moment pensif. Il se dirigea vers la salle où était gardé les otages pour essayer de faire le point. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de la salle, il trouva un des soldats qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure raide mort par terre. Trowa accélera le pas vers la cellule. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des cellules, un homme en civil se tenait devant elle. Il reconnut la silhouette de cette personne aussitôt. Celle-ci se retourna, surprise, mais lorsqu'elle eut reconnu Trowa, elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

: Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

* * *

Duo et Quatre venaient d'arriver au royaume de Sank. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de leur attentat... 

Quatre était de plus en plus livide... De plus en plus mal. Duo, de son côté, essayait de ne laisser rien paraître. Il regarda une fois de plus la mallette qu'il avait dans les mains, elle contenait l'arme qu'il devrait utiliser pour tuer Relena, une arme infaillible. Si Relena était touchée, elle ne pourrait pas survivre.

D : Quatre, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Quatre, d'une voix faible : Oui...

D : Quatre, je le ferai tout seul si tu veux...

Q : Non Duo, je t'accompagne…

D : Tu sais, je me débrouillerai seul, on n'a pas besoin d'être deux...

Quatre, vexé : Je te laisserai pas tomber maintenant ! Nous le ferons tous les deux, il est hors de question que je t'abandonne maintenant...

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Duo.

_Maintenant, les dés sont jetés..._

* * *

Au même moment, au royaume de Sank : 

D : Wufei, tu crois que tout va bien se passer ?

W : Je n'en sais rien, Dorothy...

Tous les deux adossés à un mur, ils regardaient les préparatifs de la fête se mettre en place.

D : Pourquoi Relena ne veut-elle pas agir avec prudence et t'écouter ?

W : Elle n'a pas peur pour elle, elle a trop de caractère. De plus, elle est convaincue que Duo et Quatre ne peuvent pas avoir voulu la tuer alors elle ne croit pas qu'elle coure de danger.

D : Tu crois vraiment que Quatre et Duo peuvent vraiment lui en vouloir ?

W : Je ne sais pas... Heero était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, mais malgré tout ça j'ai toute confiance en Duo et en Quatre...

D : Pourvu que tout ce passe sans problème...

Wufei resta silencieux. Un preventer s'approcha pour lui parler.

Preventer : La sécurité a été renforcée à tous les niveaux

W : Bien.

D : Tu crois que ça suffira ?

W : Si c'est Duo ou Quatre qui en veulent à Relena, non...

: Arrêtez tous les deux, je ne cours aucun risque...

Wufei et Dorothy se retournèrent. Derrière eux, la reine de Sank semblait avoir tout entendu de leur conversation.

W : Relena, soit raisonnable...

R : Mais c'est ce que je fais, je te laisse t'occuper de toute la sécurité que demander de mieux ?

W : Relena...

R : Nous n'allons pas revenir la-dessus... Ma décision est prise...

Wufei ne protesta pas. En deux semaines, ils n'avaient pas réussi alors se n'était pas maintenant qu'il arriverait à la convaincre. L'air inquiet et soucieux de Wufei toucha Relena. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa. Wufei sur le coup de la surprise ne réagit pas. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit ses esprits.

W : Pourquoi ?

R : Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi...

Sans dire un mot de plus, la jeune reine de Sank s'éloigna sans dire un mot, laissant un Wufei soudain rêveur et une Dorothy morte de rire...

* * *

Hilde : Iria, tu n'as pas entendu un coup de feu ? 

I : Non. Tu es sûre d'avoir bien entendu ?

Un bruit léger retentit.

Hilde : Là, tu as entendu ?

I : Oui...

Les deux filles s'approchèrent de la porte de leur cellule. Les bruits semblèrent se rapprocher.

I : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hilde : Je n'en sais rien...

Tout à coup, un homme approcha de la porte, il ne portait pas d'uniforme.

Hilde : Heero !

La personne concernée leur adressa un sourire.

Heero : Où sont Duo et Quatre ?

Iria : On l'ignore...

Soudain , des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Heero ne bougea pas, prêt à tirer. Il baissa son arme lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui lui faisait face en uniforme d'Oz.

H : Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

T : Avec plaisir Heero...

Trowa fit un rapide résumé de la situation à Heero, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait...

Heero : A nous deux, nous devrions pouvoir nous débarasser de ces soldats...

Hilde : Et nous ?

Heero : Vous vous ne bougez pas de là. Vous vous barricadez à l'intérieur et ne laissez personne s'approcher d'ici...

Trowa : Occupez-vous bien des enfants...

Hilde, légèrement irritée : Tu crois qu'on fait quoi depuis trois semaines ?

Trowa : Quel est ton plan exactement ?

H : Il est très simple...

* * *

Relena venait de rentrer dans la salle de réception... Plusieurs centaines de personnes étaient là. Wufei se plaça non loin d'elle pour pouvoir la surveiller à distance. 

Preventer : Tout est prêt, mes hommes sont en place.

D : Espérons que tout ce passera bien...

W : Oui...

* * *

Duo posa la valise à ses pied. Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart, d'ici personne ne pouvait les voir. Connaissant les moindres recoins du château depuis son séjour, Quatre avait trouvé une pièce dont la majorité des gens ignorait l'existence. Selon Quatre, même Relena ne connaissait pas cet endroit. 

D : Encore deux heures à attendre...

Q : ...

D : Quatre, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Q : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

Tout à coup, une voix sortit de leur oreillette.

1er officier : Vous êtes prêt ?

D : Oui.

1er officier : Vous devrez tuer Relena à quatre heure pile ou les otages subiront notre colère.

D : Ce sera fait, mais ne touchez pas à un cheveux des enfants ou vous le payerez au centuple !

1er officier : Ne me faites pas rire. Autre chose, ne tente rien de désespéré ou...

D : Oui, on sait !

1er officier : Bonne chance...

Le micro se coupa. Duo dévisagea Quatre, maintenant tout était joué... Sans échanger un mot, ils se regardèrent, apparemment convaincus tous les deux de devoir faire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Doucement, Duo ouvrit la mallette et commença à sortir l'arme...

A suivre...

On approche de la fin... Encore deux petits chapitres... Du moins un chapitre et un épilogue...

J'attends toujours avec impatience vos review avec vos avis, vos réflexions, vos menaces de mort…

Pour finir je vous averti ici que c'est ma dernière update de gundam wing avant juin... Par contre j'updaterai ma seulefic de Naruto souvent car j'ai des chapitres d'avance... A bientôt...

J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour ma fic sur Naruto : il ne faut pas abandonner ses rêves... L'histoire se passe après le tome 28, Naruto est de retour à Konoha et tout se précipite... NaruHina, TemaShika, HeijKiba...

Heiji

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Magical Girl Kiki, Ephemeris, Didilove37, Naïa,Lou 99 et ses neufs reviews, Seddy et Lynchanet surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	11. Des armes pas de plan mais trois baisers

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et R

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre, chacun a refait sa vie. Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews,Didilove37, Ephemeris, Seddy, Catirella, Lou 999, Ange Du Desespoir, Lynchan, Greynono, Magical Girl Kiki, Naïa,Kaiyh-chan et__surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

_Wufei : Je vais la tuer !_

_Moi : Quoi encore ?_

_Wufei : Si Duo tue pas Relena 'est moi qui le ferai !_

_Moi : Pourquoi ?_

_Wufei : Pourquoi ? Regarde un peu comment elle veut que je m'habille !_

_WUfei sors un costume en soie chinois rose fushia._

_Moi : ben quoi elle a bon gout..._

_Wufei : Quoi !_

_Moi : Ben oui comme ça elle pourra t'appeler mon petit chinois en sucre rose..._

_Wufei : Espèce de traître ! attends que je t'attrape !_

Chapitre 10 :

Duo examina l'arme, son coeur se serrait à chaque seconde, sentant le dénouement proche. Duo se retrouvait face au mur, il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Il tourna la tête pour voir comment réagissait Quatre. Ce dernier était immobile, l'expression de son visage montrait clairement que son esprit était torturé par ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Duo : Quatre... On n'a pas le choix... Ne te torture pas...

Quatre : Mais... Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre solution, on ne peut pas...

Duo se leva et attrapa Quatre, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Duo : Quatre, on ne peut plus rien faire, c'est fini...

Quatre : Non, je suis sûr que...

Duo : Quatre, il faut se résigner...

Quatre : Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'ils vont relâcher les enfants ?

Duo : Rien...

Quatre : Alors, pourquoi fait-on ça ?

Duo : Parce que leurs vies sont en jeu. Pense à Hilde, à Iria, à Marie, à Alex...

Quatre : Duo, arrête...

Duo : Non, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on n'a plus le choix.

Duo essaya de se montrer déterminé pour convaincre Quatre. Il lâcha Quatre et celui-ci s'éloigna, ne voulant plus affronter le regard de son ami. Duo alluma la radio. Les officiers avaient insisté pour être contact permanent avec eux une fois qu'ils approcheraient de l'attentat.

Duo : Nous sommes en place, la fête commence dans quelques minutes.

Officier : Bien, ne coupez plus la radio, une fois votre travail accompli, les enfants seront relâchés.

Duo : Je le souhaite pour vous sinon vous n'aurez pas le temps de savourer votre victoire.

* * *

Wufei : Relena, n'y vas pas. 

Relena : Tout le monde m'attend, Wufei... Je te l'ai dit, rien ne me fera renoncer à cette fête.

Le visage de Wufei s'assombrit.

Relena : De toute façon, tant que tu es près de moi, je ne risque rien.

On frappa à la porte.

Relena : Entrez.

Dorothy passa la tête derrière la porte entrouverte.

Dorothy : Mlle Relena, tout vos invités sont arrivés.

Relena : Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

La reine de Sank se retourna vers Wufei.

Relena : Tu m'accompagnes ?

Wufei : Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

* * *

Les ex-officiers d'Oz se regardèrent, fiers de leur plan. 

1er officier d'Oz : je crois que cette fois-ci, notre plan n'a aucune faille.

Soudain, un soldat entra dans la salle de réunion sans frapper. L'officier d'Oz coupa la transmission vers la radio de Duo.

2ième officier d'Oz : Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer ici sans permission ?

Soldat : C'est-à-dire que nous avons un problème... La base est attaquée !

3ième officier d'Oz : Quoi !

Soldat : Une partie de la base n'est plus sous notre contrôle.

2ième officier d'Oz : Combien sont-ils ?

Soldat : C'est-à-dire... Nous l'ignorons...

3ième officier d'Oz : Allez chercher les otages pour que l'on puisse les utiliser.

Soldat : C'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit de cette partie que nous ne contrôlons plus...

1er officier d'Oz : Quelles sont les zones attaquées ?

Soldat : La zone 1 et 2 ont sauté, seules les zones 3, 4 et celle-ci sont encore sous contrôle.

2ième officier d'Oz : Quoi ! Mais c'est une catastrophe !

1er officier d'Oz : Combien de soldats sont disponibles ?

Soldat : Quatre-vingts, mais une partie d'entre eux sont déjà morts pour défendre les autres zones, les autres sont partis surveiller de loin les deux pilotes de Gundam.

2ième officier d'Oz : Mais d'où peut venir cette attaque, ils n'ont pu prévenir personne !

3ième officier d'Oz : Nous sommes perdus !

1er officier d'Oz : Pas encore... Nous n'avons peut-être plus d'otages, mais eux l'ignore... Il suffit de ne pas le leur dire et de les laisser tuer Relena.

2ième officier d'Oz : Mais que faisons-nous en attendant ?

1er officier d'Oz : Défendez la base, que personne n'arrive ici avant que Relena n'ait été tué !

Soldat : Bien.

Les officiers se regardèrent.

1er officier d'Oz : Nous y passerons peut-être, mais ce sera seulement après la reine de Sank.

* * *

Caché dans un coin, armé d'un pistolet, Heero contacta Trowa. Heero venait de débarrasser la zone 4 de tous ses soldats. 

Heero : Trowa, tu t'en sors ?

Trowa : Oui.

Trowa appuya sur le détonateur. La zone 3 explosa, entraînant avec elle la mort d'une grande partie des soldats. De la fumée s'échappa des décombres.

Heero : Heureusement que tu avais placé des explosifs à l'avance...

Trowa : Hum...

Heero : Les officiers sont dans la zone 5. Il faut l'atteindre avant qu' il ne soit trop tard pour avertir Duo et Quatre.

Trowa : D'accord.

Heero : Combien d'hommes restent-ils ?

Trowa : Une trentaine à mon avis.

Heero : Bien, tu es près de la zone 5 ?

Trowa : Oui, plus qu'à quelques mètres de la salle où sont enfermés les officiers.

Heero : Bien. Je continue le grand nettoyage et j'arrive.

* * *

Duo appuya l'arme sur son épaule près à tirer. Relena venait de faire son apparition. La communication avec les officiers d'Oz était coupée, ce qui étonna Duo. Puis soudain, la transmission revint. Duo décrivit la situation à l'officier d'Oz. 

Duo : Relena vient d'arriver.

1er officier d'Oz : Tuez-la tout de suite !

Duo : Je croyais qu'il fallait attendre son discours ?

1er officier d'Oz : C'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Tuez-la tout de suite ! On n'a plus le temps !

La réaction et l'inquiétude qui émanait de la voix de l'officier perturba Duo.

Duo : Pas le temps ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

1er officier d'Oz : Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, tirez ou nous tuons les otages !

Duo ne dit rien, il chargea son arme et pointa sa cible.

Soudain, des coups de feu se firent entendre.

Un bruit sourd.

Sinistre.

Quatre sursauta sans comprendre. Les coups de feu venaient de la radio.

Duo : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Un silence pesant dura quelques secondes, puis une voix sortant de la radio raisonna.

: Duo, Quatre, arrêtez ! C'est Heero ! Vous m'entendez ?

Lâchant le fusil, Duo sauta sur la radio. Le visage de Quatre passa de l'inquiétude à la surprise.

Duo : Heero ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ?

Heero : Je t'expliquerai plus tard, les enfants vont biens, ils ne risquent plus rien... Relena ?

Quatre souffla enfin, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Duo se sentait si soulagé, un poids énorme lui était retiré.

Duo : Relena va très bien. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles...

Heero : Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

Duo : Très bien Heero, je t'adore !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, au royaume de Sank, les cinq pilotes et leurs amis fêtèrent leurs retrouvailles, enfin ils étaient tous ensemble. Enfin, tout était derrière eux, ils s'amusaient comme si rien ne s'était passé... 

Quatre : Les enfants, soyez sages. C'est un château, pas une école.

Tarek : Dis, Madame la reine, on peut jouer au loup ?

Relena : Bien sûr.

Les enfants joyeux partirent jouer.

Duo : Relena, tu n'aurais pas dû, tu vas le regretter...

Relena : Mais non, ils sont sages comme des images.

Wufei : Tu es trop gentille.

Relena se pencha et embrassa Wufei.

Duo : Une minute... Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ?

Wufei : Maxwell, ça ne te regarde pas !

Duo : Mais euh !

Heero : Duo, je peux te parler seul à seul ?

Duo : Bien sûr.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent des autres.

Relena : Enfin, Heero se décide.

Wufei : J'en connais deux autres qui devraient faire pareil...

Trowa et Quatre rougirent.

Quatre : On ne vous l'a pas dit, mais c'est déjà fait... Nous nous sommes parlé hier soir et...

Trowa, pour couper court à la discussion, embrassa Quatre.

Relena : Hé bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! Espérons que les deux autres vont faire la même chose...

* * *

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? 

Heero : Je voulais te rendre ça.

Heero tendit à Duo, sa chaîne, la chaîne qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pour l'avertir.

Duo : Oh, merci Heero, j'y tiens beaucoup.

Duo la remit lentement autour de son cou.

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Parce que c'est toi qui me l'a offerte. Il n'y a rien auquel tu tiennes, toi ?

Heero : Si... Et j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte...

Heero fit le premier pas et embrassa Duo qui ne se débattit pas. Après le baiser Heero se recula et attendit la réaction de Duo.

Duo : Hé, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Heero sourit.

Heero : Je t'aime...

Duo : Je t'aime, Heero-chan

Heero se pencha à nouveau pour reprendre ce qu'il avait entamé...

A suivre...

Plus que l'épilogue... Qui devinera de quoi il parle ?

Je propose quelque chose...

Un petit jeu...Si quelqu'un devine le sujet de l'épilogue (quasiment impossible), il aura droit soit à une histoire de ma part pour lui avec le scénario et le couple qu'il veut soit à un beau dessin fait par moi de son personnage préféré... Si vous êtes intéressés, j'attends vos hypothèses...

Un indice pour vous... Ca se passe des années plus tard... Voilà... A vous de deviner...

Si ça vous a plu n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews,Didilove37, Ephemeris, Seddy, Catirella, Lou 999, Ange Du Desespoir, Lynchan, Greynono, Magical Girl Kiki, Naïa,Kaiyh-chan et__surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	12. le plus beau de tout les couples

Titre : Contraints et forcés

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et R

Résumé : Deux ans après la guerre, chacun a refait sa vie, Duo et Quatre sont attaqués….

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, hélas !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews,Didilove37, Magical Girl Kiki, Seddy, Siashini, Greynono,Ange Du Desespoir, Ephemeris, SOSO01, Nolwe II, Hlo, Lynshan, Naïa, Kaiyh-chan et __surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

_**Il y a bien un gagnant finalement qui a trouvé le sujet de l'épilogue : j'ai nommé Greynono ! Bravo !**_

Épilogue :

Sept ans plus tard, dans un orphelinat de L2 :

D : Heero ! Debout !

Heero se retourna en râlant : Hum...

D : Heero, lève-toi ! C'est un ordre !

Joignant la parole aux actes, Duo tira les couvertures du lit. Heero bougea et remit les couvertures sur lui.

D : Heero, il est hors de question que je sois en retard à cause de toi !

H : C'est de ta faute...

D : De ma faute, si tu ne te lèves pas ?

H : Tu m'as épuisé hier soir...

Duo fit un large sourire.

D : Peut-être mon amour, mais tu dois te lever, tu te rappelles de ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui ?

H : Non...

D : Quoi ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Heero Yuy, vous devriez avoir honte ! Je te rappelle que l'on est le 27 juin...

H : Mais c'est...

D : Ha ! Monsieur se rappelle enfin pourquoi on a des invités depuis une semaine.

H : Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hier soir ?

D : Dois-je te rappeler qu'hier soir, nous étions occupés à autre chose, à cause des envies d'un ex soldat parfait...

H : Quelle heure est-il ?

D : Six heures.

H : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi si tôt ?

D : Parce que je ne veux pas être le dernier à arriver. Habille-toi et sois prêt à mon retour !

Contraint et forcé, Heero se leva et commença à s'habiller.

* * *

Dans l'orphelinat, quelques chambres plus loin... 

D : Debout là-dedans !

Quatre, à moitié endormi : Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

D : Vous devez vous habiller pour le grand événement d'aujourd'hui !

Quatre, suppliant : Mais il n'est que six heures du matin.

D : J'ai promis à Catherine de vous lever à l'aube, alors dépêchez-vous ! Trowa, debout j'ai dit !

Pour toute réponse, Trowa envoya son oreiller à la tête de Duo.

D : Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Pense à comment va réagir ta soeur si tu es en retard !

Trowa réfléchit et, bizarrement sans protester, il se leva.

D : Je vois que tu as peur de Catherine...

T : Duo, si tu continues, c'est moi qui vais te réveiller...

D : J'aimerai bien voir ça...

Trowa, d'un coup, sans prévenir, se leva et se précipita sur Duo. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble tous les quatre à l'orphelinat, Duo avait appris à connaître Trowa, bien que Quatre restait son meilleur ami. Trowa jouait les grands frères protecteurs et Duo le petit frère agaçant. Après avoir coursé Duo pendant dix minutes, Trowa abandonna. Duo, ravi de l'avoir vaincu, partit triomphant.

D : Trowa, vas t'habiller !

En retour, il reçut à nouveau l'oreiller qui traînait par terre en pleine figure.

D : Bon, tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas terminé, j'ai encore du monde à réveiller...

* * *

Un étage plus haut dans l'orphelinat... 

Duo ouvrit la porte.

D : Deb...

Sur le lit, Hilde, déjà prête, lui souriait.

Hilde : Tu crois que je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir que tu allais me faire ce coup-là !

D : Depuis combien de temps es-tu levée ?

Hilde : Depuis une demi-heure...

D : Pour l'instant, tu es la seule qui m'a eu.

Hilde : Bon, tu ne vas pas rester encore longtemps là, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui vas être en retard après...

D :T'as raison Hildy, j'ai encore quatre personnes à réveiller...

* * *

Une chambre plus loin... 

D : Iria on se lève ! Dorothy, toi aussi !

Comme l'orphelinat ne disposait pas d'un grand nombre de chambre, Iria et Dorothy en partageaient une. Duo, devant l'absence de réponse, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit en grand les rideaux.

Dorothy : J'ai sommeille...

Duo : Allons, tu auras tout le temps pour dormir demain soir !

I : S'il te plait, Duo...

Duo : Non, non, non, non, non. Tout le monde est presque levé, il ne manque plus que notre dernier couple.

I : Mais pourquoi si tôt ?

Duo : Parce que !

Dorothy : Réveille-moi dans une heure...

Duo : Non, c'est maintenant !

Les deux jeunes filles se cachèrent sous leurs couvertures. Duo attrapa les draps et partit avec. Les filles protestèrent mais rien n'y fit.

Duo : Allez, dépêchez-vous Si vous êtes en retard à l'église, j'en connais une qui vous tuera !

Duo sortit, tirant les draps et les couvertures derrière lui.

Fier de lui, il se murmura pour lui-même : Bien, plus que les deux derniers maintenant !

* * *

Dernière chambre de la tournée Maxwell... 

D : Wuffy debout ! Rel', toi aussi !

W : Duo ! T'as vu l'heure !

D : Oui Feifei, c'est pour ton bien.

W : Mais t'es malade ou quoi !

D : Mais Wuwu, je suis juste prévoyant...

W : Parce que nous lever aux aurores, c'est être prévoyant ?

R : Calme, Wufinou, il a raison.

D : Oui Wufinou, écoutes un peu ta femme.

W : Duo !

D : Quoi encore !

W : Tu peux me dire depuis quand tu es levé ?

D : Moi ? Depuis quatre heure du matin, je suis tellement excité et content pour eux.

W : Tu es malade.

D : Pas du tout. Et puis si tu es en retard, tu te débrouilleras tout seul avec Catherine.

W : Elle ne me fait pas peur.

D : Elle peut-être pas, mais les deux personnes qui fêtent le plus beau jour de leur vie...

R : Duo a raison. Imagine leur tête si on est en retard...

W : Relena, tu me trahis pour t'allier à ce shazi ?

D : Fais attention, Wuf', maintenant j'ai quelqu'un pour me défendre...

W : Heero ne me fait pas peur non plus...

D : Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

R : Moi...

W : Non, ce n'est pas vrai...

R : Si tu le dis... En attendant, habille-toi.

Wufei s'exécuta. Duo adressa un grand sourire à Relena et laissa les tourtereaux tranquilles.

* * *

Duo regagna sa chambre. Heero, prêt, l'attendait. 

D : Je vois que tu as fait vite.

H : Avais-je vraiment le choix ?

D : Bon, je refais ma natte et je suis prêt, Trowa m'a complètement dépeigné !

Duo commença à défaire sa natte. Heero se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, les mains sur ses hanches.

D : Je te croyais fatigué ?

H : Je vais mieux tout à coup...

Heero recommença son manège.

D : Heero... On n'a pas le temps...

H : S'il te plaît...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard devant l'église de L2 : 

C : Vite, vite, mettez les fleurs là !

Q : Catherine, calme-toi !

C : Mais si tout n'est pas prêt, ça va être la catastrophe !

D : Elle est pire que si c'était elle qui se mariait !

Q : C'est un peu normal après tout...

D : Les mariés sont dèjà là ?

C : Oui, ils se préparent. Notre future est ravissante. Le futur marié, lui, est impatient...

D : Tu m'étonnes, il s'est choisi un bien jolie mariée...

C : A propos, tout le monde est arrivé au moins ?

Duo et Quatre attrapèrent chacun un bras de Catherine : Oui, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer.

Les trois amis rentrèrent dans l'église. Catheine les laissa plantés là et partit rejoindre la mariée. Duo et Quatre discutèrent et finalement, se séparèrent pour aller voir chacun un des deux mariés.

* * *

Duo, sans frapper, entra dans la salle où se préparait le marié. 

D : Hé bien, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant...

Marié : Non, et je t'assure que c'est la dernière fois !

D : Allons, c'est un grand jour. Tu te maries avec la femme que tu aimes.

Marié : Oui mais j'ai le tract...

D : Ne t'inquiète pas, Catherine veille au grain et on est tous là pour vous soutenir !

Rassuré, le marié afficha un grand sourire.

* * *

Quatre frappa doucement. 

Q : Je peux rentrer ?

Mariée : Tu es seul, il n'est pas là ?

Q : Non rassure-toi. Il se prépare lui aussi.

Mariée : Alors tu peux entrer...

Quatre entra et referma derrière lui. Caherine, à côté de la mariée, finissait de la coiffer.

Mariée : Alors ?

Q : Tu es époustouflante !

Mariée : Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

Q : Non, je t'assures, tu me connais...

Mariée : Justement, je sais que tu enjolives tout.

Q : Je t'assure que tu te trompes, il n'y a pas de mot pour dire tellement tu es jolie, n'est-ce-pas Catherine ?

C : Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Mariée : Arrêtez ou je vais finir par rougir !

Q : Ce n'est que la vérité, je suis sûr que n'importe qui envierait le marié d'avoir une femme aussi belle que toi !

Quatre avait réussi, la mariée rougissait.

* * *

Se retrouvant dans le hall, Quatre et Duo rejoignirent leur place. Tout le monde était prêt et attendait les mariés. 

Heero : Ils sont prêts ?

Duo : Plus que jamais... Je n'ai jamais vu Catherine dans cet état... On croirait que c'est elle qui se marie...

Quatre : Après tout, c'est un peu ça... C'est son fils adoptif qui se marie... Et puis c'est un mariage qu'on espérait tous...

Trowa : C'est vrai que depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent...

Tout à coup, les demoisselles d'honneur, Hilde et Iria firent leur entrée.

Le marié entra ensuite au bras de Catherine... Il souriait et semblait aux anges.

Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans son smoking, lui qui avait l'habitude de costumes plus large.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à l'autel, ce fut au tour de la mariée d'entrer au bras de son père adoptif.

La mariée, parée d'une robe blanche, ressemblait à un ange. Au bras de Wufei, elle avancait tranquillement.

La robe de la mariée avait été faite par Catherine et Relena dans les plus beaux tissus qui puissent exister...

A chaque pas, le bonheur de la mariée ne cessait d'augmenter.

Le sourire du marié augmenta encore plus lorsqu'il vit enfin sa promise.

Wufei laissa la mariée à quelques pas de l'autel pour se mettre à côté de Catherine.

Le prêtre prit alors la parole.

Prêtre : Mes biens chers frères, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir ce jeune homme et cette jeune fille devant dieu... Si quelqu'un s'oppose à se mariage, qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Aucun bruit ne se fit dans l'assistance. Les mariés se sourirent et le prêtre reprit la parole.

Prêtre : Bien Marie, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Alex ici présent ?

Marie : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre :Alex, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Marie ici présente ?

Alex : Oui je le veux.

Le moment semblait idyllique.

Un instant de bonheur, loin des soucis du passé...

Tout semblait désormais si loin...

Ce mariage tant attendu arrivait enfin... Il semblait être l'aboutissement de toutes ces aventures...

Le prêtre toussa avant de prendre les deux mains des mariés et de conclure.

Prêtre : Je vous déclare donc mari et femme... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...

Alex se pencha et souleva le voile de la robe de Marie.

Doucement, il se pencha.

Et embrassa sa femme.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement raisonna dans l'église.

Les deux maries, heureux et planant presque sur un petit nuage, sortirent de l'église sous le riz lancé par les invités...

Catherine : Quel beau mariage...

Quatre : C'est vrai... Quel beau couple aussi...

Duo se serra contre sa tendre moitié...

Duo : J'aimerai bien que ça m'arrive un jour à moi aussi...

Heero : Pourquoi pas...

Fin

J'espère que ça vous aura plu... Ca va me faire très byzarre de mettre complete à cette histoire... Il fallait à tout prix dans mon esprit que ça se termine comme ça je me suis attaché à ses deux petits personages...

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vos reviews tout au long de cette histoire qui est l'une de celles qui me tiennent le plus à coeur...

Encore bravo à Greynono pour avoir deviner suel couple était concerné...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis sur l'épilogue.. Je l'attends avec impatience... Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews,Didilove37, Magical Girl Kiki, Seddy, Siashini, Greynono,Ange Du Desespoir, Ephemeris, SOSO01, Nolwe II, Hlo, Lynshan, Naïa, Kaiyh-chan et __surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

* * *

_Heiji_


End file.
